Forever and Always Part Two
by Justicerocks
Summary: An unexpected baby brings lots of joy and strain to Gabby and Matt's lives. My version of Season four.
1. 401 Let it Burn

**A\N:** Okay so since in Canada we got to watch the first episode yesterday (Monday) a full day before it airs in the U.S. I wrote this last night and after work today. I really hope you all like it but be warned of spoilers if you haven't seen the first episode of season four.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Based on and set during episode 4.01 "Let it Burn"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Let it Burn**

"Hey!" Burgess ran over beside Gabby, "We'll find her alright. We're calling it in," She explained, Roman was on the phone to 911 as the spoke.

"I need… Matt!"

Burgess looked at her, Matt was undercover but obviously somehow he had been compromised. Thinking Ellie being kidnapped for any other reason would be foolish, "Call your brother," She handed over her phone.

She began shaking she reached out for the phone but her hands were to unstable to take it and it fumbled to the ground, "Here," Burgess found the number in her phone and pressed talk and held it up to her ear.

"Hey Burgess," Antonio answered, "My sister not giving you to much trouble I hope."

"Tonio!" Gabby cried out, longing to find comfort in him, "They took Ellie! What if… they have Matt!"

"Okay, okay!" He yelled something to Voight and then turned back to the phone, "We'll find them, I'm going to come and get you alright, give Burgess in phone back," He instructed.

For Gabby it felt like ages until Antonio came running into the apartment and pulled her into his arms, "We'll find them Gabby," He promised, kissed her forehead and held her as she cried, "You're coming home with me alright."

"No! No! I need to see Matt and Ellie!"

"Gabby I-"

"Please Antonio!"

"Fine, but stay in the car," He led her back to his car and flicked on the sirens as he drove to the nightclub. He got there in record time just as Voight was shouting out instructions. Antonio grabbed his vest and guns and followed his team. He needed to be the one who arrested the men who hurt his family.

"CHICAGO PD! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Voight shouted as they entered the main part of the club. They arrested the men in that room but did not find Ellie or Matt so they went to clear the rest of the club.

Matt was in the extension he was building onto punching a man who's face was already bloodied. "MATT! MATT!" Voight pulled him off, "Antonio teach you how to punch like that?"

Matt shook Voight off him, "Where's Ellie?" He asked panicked, "They were going to shoot her and-" Then he heard it the sound of her crying and turned with relief to see Antonio holding her. He ran at top speed towards her and took her into his arms, "Did they hurt her?"

"A few bruises," Antonio said, "But believe me they're not going to get away with it. Lets get you checked out; I'd say before Gabby see's you but she's probably not waiting in the car."

Antonio was right they exited the room and Gabby was running down the hallway. "MATT!" She shouted and ran into his arms, being careful not to squish Ellie who was still crying, she needs to be changed and was most likely hungry.

"I'm alright," He kissed her, "We're all okay."

"You're face, and hand…" She saw the bruises, "And Ellie?" She gasped horrified at the bruises her daughter had.

"Hey! Hey!" Matt looked at her in the eyes, "They're not going to get away with doing this to Ellie. I can guarantee that.

She nodded and took Ellie into her arms, "Lets get her to the hospital."

"Good idea," Matt agreed.

* * *

It was Matt's first shift back at work after the kidnapping and to say she was worried was an understatement. Gabby knew how reckless he could be when he was angry and wanted to make sure herself he was okay. She'd packed up Ellie's diaper bag and put her in her car seat and driven to the firehouse.

Everything seemed to be normal accept for the lack of new candidate and a man sitting at the squad table she'd never seen before, "Hey Kelly," She saw her friend in the hallway, "You have a new guy on the team?"

"He's-" He began to say but then stopped, "Just stay out of it Dawson!" He stormed past her.

"What's Uncle Kelly so worried about?" She looked down at Ellie.

"Gabby," Antonio walked through the door Kelly had just exited, "I'm just here to give Matt an update on the case,"

"Good," She waited until Antonio had caught up to her, "I'll come too." _And then maybe tell him about the baby_ she thought to herself.

"Here," Antonio took the car seat from her and smiled down at his niece, "How's she doing?"

"Okay, her bruises are going away. I feel better taking her out now," She didn't like taking her out in public with bruises; she was too afraid of what people would think.

"Good," Antonio led them into officer quarters and towards Matt's office. He was doing paperwork but looked up when Ellie let out a sequel.

"Gabby," He stood, a huge grin on his face, "What are you doing here?" He kissed her, "I called you; told you I was doing alright.

"I know," She sighed, "Can't I just come and see you?" _And maybe tell you I'm pregnant._ She thought to herself. She had no idea how Matt would react to her being pregnant again and that scared her. Ellie and the baby would only be nine months apart and even Gabby knew that was very close in age, no way they could make it work but they had to and that would cause a lot of problems in their relationship.

"Of course you can," He kissed her once more before taking Ellie out of her car seat and cradling his daughter in his arms, "How's my baby girl doing?" He cooed.

Ellie gurgled happily in response to being held by her father.

"And Antonio," Matt looked at his fiend, "Good news I hope."

"No," He scrunched up his face, "Well not all good news. It turns out Nesbitt had been working undercover for the Feds for a long time so he's off the hook but the guys he was working with are being charged with all kinds of things."

"But Nesbit's the one who said he'd kill Ellie!" He raged, "He killed Katia!"

"I know he did Man but right now we have nothing and considering we still haven't found her journal we really don't have anything to go up against the Feds with."

"Ugh!" He groaned out in frustration, "Let me know if anything change of if you find the diary."

"I will," He promised and after giving Gabby and quick hug he left.

"I need to find that diary!" Matt gently placed Ellie in the small cot set up in his office, "I think Truck is going for a little ride,"

"Matt-" Gabby looked at him, "Please don't do anything stupid. We need you."

"I know Babe," He kissed her on the lips, "I know you and Ellie need me."

It was now or never, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," She repeated again and this time began to cry, "I know its…" She shook her head ad sat down on his bed, "I know…. It's okay if you don't want this baby."

"Oh no Gabby!" He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, "I'm just surprised. I want this baby," He promised her kissing the side of her head, "I love you so much."

She sniffled back her tears and looked at him, "How can you be happy about this? Ellie and the baby… they're only going to be nine months apart. Do you know how much wok that is? How much money that's going to be?" She asked panicking. "We're already having to watch what we spend add in another baby and-"

"Wow, wow," He cut her off, "We'll make it work. If you want this we'll make it work?"

"If I want it? Matt this has to be both of our decisions.

"I want this baby Gabby! I'll tell you a thousand times that I want it. Do you have any idea how happy this makes me?"

She let out more tears and then let out a chuckle, "I love you so much," She kissed him, "So, so much."

"I love you too."

"I guess we're going to have another baby in December," She picked up Ellie, "What do you think of being an older sister so soon?"

Ellie smiled; she smiled for the first time.

"That's my girl," Matt grinned, "You're going to make a great big sister."

"Yeah," Gabby kissed her forehead, "I guess she likes the idea."

* * *

 **A\N:** So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. 402 A Taste of Panama City

**A\N:** Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, I'm so glad you're interested in this story. I hope you like this chapter :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Set during and based on 402 "A Taste of Panama City"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"There we go," Matt lifted Ellie out of her car seat and took her in his arms, "You all ready to tell your Aunts and Uncles your big news?" He asked. She was wearing a onsie that said, 'I'm a big sister.' Gabby had seen it while going shopping the other day and couldn't resist buying it.

"I think she is," Matt came around the car taking the baby bag into her arms,

"No, No," Matt took it from her, "I can take it."

"Matt! Let me take her then," She reached her arms out, "I'm going to have to hold her while you're at work," She reminded him, "Let me take care of our daughter."

"We'll put her in the stroller," He compromised and got the stroller out from the trunk, "We're going to need to get another one before the baby comes."

"Yeah," Gabby nodded her head and smiled as Matt put Ellie in and kissed her cheek, "You're a great father."

"And you're a great mother." He kissed her and took the stroller while wrapping her in his arms.

They walked into the firehouse as a family and Ellie immediately got the smiles of the Squad table, "There's my favourite little fire fighter," Cruz approached them, "Hey sweetie," He smiled and waved at the infant.

"Co," She babbled and reached her hands out for him. "Can I?"

"Of course," Gabby nodded, "Lets take her into the common room, are Brett and Chilli in there?"

"Yeah," He nodded his head despite being distracted by Ellie currently playing with his hands.

"Hey!" Kelly walked through the double doors.

"Gah! Gah!" Ellie squealed happily when she saw her godfather, smiling brightly.

"Give me y goddaughter," He took her from Cruz and gently threw her into the air, "Hey princess," He caught her. "Lets take off your jacket."

"No, no," Gabby shook her head, "I want to…. Talk to Brett and Chilli," She took Ellie back and walked with Matt into the common room, "Hey guys!" She called out, "We have some news, I think Ellie wants to tell you all though," She took off her daughter's jacket.

The room suddenly erupted and everyone came running up to offer their congratulations. Somewhere in the commotion they heard the call bell and Matt kissing Gabby on the lips before running off with everyone else.

"Well, why don't we make everyone something to eat," Gabby put Ellie in the stroller and wheeled it into the kitchen, "What do you think? Scrambled eggs and bacon? That sounds good doesn't it."

Ellie was distracted playing with her toys, Gabby happy she was finally getting the hang of playing.

"You can help Mommy later," She started to cook; twenty minutes later everyone came back.

"I told you Gabby was cooking," Otis finished a previous conversation.

"Gabby!" Matt rushed over to her, "Sweetheart you shouldn't be cooking."

"Matt!" She narrowed her eyes, "You are not going to bubble wrap me again! It was bad enough the first time but you know I need to take care of Ellie! I can do things, when I can't I'll ask for help."

He wasn't happy about it but he gave up realising she was right, "Fine," He nodded his head, "At least go and sit down now."

"Fine, but after you eat can we talk in your office?"

"Of course," He kissed her.

Everyone helped themselves to the food, Ellie being passed around to everyone to hold and spoil with attention. She seemed to love Cruz and Chilli and snuggled happily with her father's new candidate, something the whole house was amazed at.

"I have young nieces and nephews," He explained.

"Alright," Matt stood taking his plate to the sink, "I'm glad you're good with my daughter but give her back to me. The washrooms need to be cleaned."

"Yes Sir," He stood and gave Ellie back to her father, she began to cry and reached out for him desperately trying to get away from her father.

"Matt!" Gabby slapped the back of his head; "He can clean when I take Elli home for her nap. Right now he can watch her while we talk."

"Alright," He handed Ellie back to Borelli, "But this job is more important then any other job I give you!"

"Yes Sir," He nodded, knowing perfectly well he was right. "Does she have a diaper bag?"

"In her stroller," Gabby pointed it out, "She should be alright though." She took Matt's hand and led him into his office and closed the door, "Okay," She took a deep breath, "I've been thinking about this and you know how we said we'd get married before we have another baby well I think maybe we should find a new apartment instead."

"Gabby we just moved into the one we have now. You remember how long it took us to find it."

"Yeah I know and I love it I really do and you know I love the nursery but it only has two bedrooms and… I know the new baby can stay with us for a while but I just think we'll need more room. Kelly doesn't have to move out then and whenever he watched the kids they can have somewhere to stay."

"You really want a new apartment more then a wedding?"

"No," She shook her head, "I'd love a big fancy wedding but we have to me realistic Matt. Right now we need to think about having two babies on that apartment and how cramped is going to be with all of there things."

"Okay," He nodded, "But how about a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah, an investment for the future. You're right we don't have to get married right away we can wait a few years until the kids are a little older."

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'd like that, Ellie would make a cute flower girl."

"She would," He kissed her on the lips, "Now lets go and see how Borelli's doing with Ellie."

* * *

"Matt!" Gabby ran at him as soon as he got into the apartment, "You're so stupid! You could have died!" She hit his chest as hard as she could tears falling down her face.

'I'm guessing Antonio called you?"

"Of course he called me!" She exclaimed, "He thinks you're stupid too! I told him he was an idiot for evening bring you into this mess!"

"Wow, wow Gabby," He took her hands in his, "I'm safe. The feds arrested Nesbitt. It's all over."

"If I had known you were going to go flying off to find the suitcase I never would have let you go! Why couldn't you have just called Antonio?"

"Gabby," He looked at her, "He kidnaped our daughter. I needed to put him away, make him pay for hurting her. I wanted you to be sage so that we can be happy and sage again so that we can be a family," He placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her lips.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" She whispered.

He shrugged and picked up Ellie from her play mat and cuddled her, "How's my favourite little girl doing?"

"Baga," She babbled.

"I'll take that," He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then kissed Gabby again on the lips. "Thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted."

She blushed, "Thank you Matt for making me so happy and for making me a mother to not only Ellie but our other baby." She kissed him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	3. 403 I Walk Away

**A\N:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story; it means so much to me. Since we don't know what month it is on Chicago Fire I'm going to assume its June since they didn't skip ahead in time.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC and Global.

 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for and set during 4.03 "I Walk Away"

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Gabby woke up to a scene that brought goose bumps to her skin and a wide smile to her face. Ellie was laying on the change table with Matt standing over her blowing kisses on her bare stomach. An action that elected a small giggle from the baby.

"Good morning," She sat up in bed.

"Hey," Matt turned his head, "I'll just change her and then you can have her," He began dressing their daughter.

"Take your time," She loved seeing him with Ellie, it made her fall even more in love with him. He was such an involved and fantastic father. "When do you have to lave for your breakfast meeting?"

"In about ten minutes," He explained, "I got up to have a shower and she was almost going to cry. I calmed her down and had a very quick shower."

"Ah," She crawled to the end of the bed and sat down her legs over the edge, "Hi baby girl," She cooed as Matt finished dressing her and handed her over to be fed. Ellie began licking her lips and pushing her head into her mother's chest. "Okay baby," Gabby lifted up her shirt and un-hooked her nursing bra. Ellie immediately found the nipple and began sucking.

"Someone's hungry," Matt chuckled, "No wonder too, she only woke up twice throughout the night."

"Yeah," Gabby agreed, "My goal is to get her to sleep through the night before the baby comes. I don't think we can deal with two screaming babies all night long."

"No," He agreed, "But if it doesn't work then we'll manage."

"Right," She nodded; he'd been saying that with every doubt she'd had about having Ellie and the baby only nine months apart; something that was making a small part of her wonder if he really understood what having two babies meant.

"You coming by the station today?" He asked.

"Maybe; I know my parents have been bugging me to bring Ellie over so I might spend some time with them."

"That's good," He told her, "They're a great help."

"Yeah but when Laura has her baby they're going to be helping her out too," She shook her head, "That's not bad its just…. I'm not sure what we're going to do with two young babies Matt. It's a really big deal; you do understand that right?"

"Yeah Gabby," He responded unable to stop the bitterness in his voice, "Why do you think I've been talking abut doing more construction jobs. I know we need all of the money we can have."

"It's not just about the money Matt; two babies, that's going to test us more then you could ever image, and its different then twins because Ellie will be crawling by then and getting into things and hopefully be on soft food; she'll need to be watched all the time as well as the new baby."

"Hey, we'll manage," He told her giving her a kiss, "I don't want you to get stressed out."

"To late for that," She told him, "I'm stressed out big time."

'Well its not good…"

"I know!" She snapped, "Just go!" She told him, "Before we say things we'll regret!"

"Right," He gave her one last kiss and kissed Ellie as well before leaving.

* * *

Ellie was screaming and wiggling around as Gabby tried to calm her down; she had been sleeping when she left her parents house but the car ride has woken her up. When Gabby had tried to feed her she wouldn't eat and had started screaming even louder.

"Ssh baby," She soothed, "It's okay. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat?" She offered Ellie her soother but she wouldn't take it.

"Oh baby," Gabby cradled her in her arms and kissed her, "I wish I knew what was wrong.

She started rocking her when she got an agonizing cramp in her abdomen; she hadn't been in pain that bad since giving birth to Ellie. Biting down on her lip to prevent her from crying she managed to stand with Ellie in her arms and put her daughter into her crib. Both hands over her stomach and walking hunched she sat on the bed and got her phone out.

"Please answer," She silently begged.

"Hey Babe!" Matt answered on the first ring.

"Matt!" She cried out in pain, "I don't know- I think something's wrong with the baby!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm having- having cramps! Oh!" She let out a scream, "They really hurt Matt!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" He promised and hung up. He got up quickly and ran out of his office to get Brett and Chilli to follow him in the ambulance as he wasn't sure if she'd need immediate medical attention.

Matt arrived at their apartment in record time and rushed inside, "Babe! Babe!" He called, instantly becoming worried when he heard Ellie screaming, he rushed into their bedroom where his heart stopped. Gabby had collapsed on the bed and appeared to be unconscious, her hands clutching her stomach. Ellie was in her crib screaming as loud as she could.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh, will Gabby and the baby be okay?


	4. 404 Your Day is Coming

**A\N:** So I thought about how I wanted to write my version of this chapter for a long time. I brainstormed both ideas and wrote versions for each idea but chose this one. I know some of you may be angry but I believe, like on the show that this idea has a deeper and more positive meaning. It shows that no matter what Gabby and Matt are strong and as a couple can overcome anything.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** Based on and set during 4.04 "Your Day is Coming"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Matt stared happily at his beautiful fiancé' and daughter. They'd had a scary past forty-eight hours and even though they were all still grieving he'd like to think that everything would turn out all right.

Gabby had been rushed to the hospital due to the ectopic pregnancy. She had lost a lot of blood and had gone through two surgeries before she was finally out of the woods. They had lost the baby and were distraught but looking at their two-month-old daughter gave Matt hope.

"Hi sweetie, I bet you're glad to have Mommy back," Matt looked at his daughter who was staring up at her mother hardly ever-breaking eye contact. "She barely ate any of the formula we tried to give her," Matt explained to Gabby.

"Uh-huh," She sighed, "I'm so sorry I-" Matt stopped her with a kiss.

"It's not your fault. It just happened," He stopped talking. He knew he needed to choose his next words carefully, looking around the room he opened his mouth a few times before finally looking at Ellie, "We have one beautiful daughter; and if that's all we have then…." He leaned down and kissed Ellie's forehead much to the babies delight. She grinned happily up at her father.

Gabby yawned, "I just had this vision of us in my head…. You know… I know you want more kids and I know that I may not…."

"Stop. I want you," He kissed her again, "And we have Ellie; She's perfect and she looks like her beautiful mother."

Gabby, tears clouding her eyes looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," He gently took Ellie from her as she was finished eating, "Now you go and get some sleep alright? I'll burp and change her and put her down and then come and join you."

"I want to watch you," She laid down on the bed and watched Matt with their daughter. It was true that Ellie looked like her but she could see bits of Matt in her as well and she loved that, "Maybe we should make an appointment to see Chaplin Orlovsky.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea; it'd be good for us."

"I think so too; plus I'm sure he'd love to see Ellie."

"Yeah I'm sure he would."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please let me know what you thought and leave a review.


	5. 405 Regarding this Wedding

**A\N:** I'm so sorry this is so late :( It's been a crazy busy week. I wanted to get this up though before tonight's episode aired and I was behind.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Set during and based on episode 4.05 "Regarding this Wedding"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"I just… I was starting to get used to the idea of having two kids. Ellie and the baby growing up together…" Gabby squeezed Matt's hand as tears fell from her eyes. "I know we have Ellie and its not good to be selfish and want another one; things were starting to go good and now…"

"It's alright to grieve Gabriela," Chaplin Orlovsky reminded her, "You know though that none of this is your fault right. You to Matt; and when you're finished healing you can always try for another baby."

"Yeah," Matt nodded and gave a reassuring smile to Gabby.

Ellie who up to that point had been sleeping in her carrier opened her mouth wide and began to cry; her brown eyes flew open shortly after.

"Ssh baby," Matt lifted her out and cradled her giving her plenty of kisses, "Daddy's here.' He sat her up on his lap. He placed one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist, she hadn't learnt how to sit up on her own yet.

"Well aren't you a pretty little girl," The Chaplin looked at her, "You look so much like your Mommy. I can see she did your hair all nice and pretty this morning," He mentioned the four short ponytails that Gabby had put her curly dark brown hair into.

Ellie put her thumb in her mouth and started reaching out with the other one. "Alright," Matt pulled out her diaper bag and handed her a toy, "You play with this nicely." Ellie removed her thumb from her mouth and inserted the toy grinning as it made sounds and lit up.

"Oh look at her eyes when she smiles, "The Chaplin smiled, "I can see why Gabriela talks about her all the time."

"Yeah we love her," Gabby leaned over and kissed her daughter, "And we will heal, as a family.

The next morning Gabby pushed Ellie in her stroller as she walked into the fire house, smiling as she saw everyone getting set up for the wedding that was going to take place in only a few hours.

"Gabby," Herman grinned widely as he saw her, "This is a surprise! The Lieutenant never told us you were coming," He gave her a quick hug and lifted Ellie out of the stroller. "How're you holding up kid?

"I'm alright," She nodded, "It's tough but Ellie makes it better."

"Yeah," He held up the infant, "I cans see why. Why don't we watch her while you go and surprise Casey, He's in his office."

"Thanks Herman," Gabby kissed Ellie and then walked off to Matt's office. He was busy doing paperwork and she stood watching him before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" He called and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Lieutenant," She closed the door and leaned against it.

"Gabby," He stood up, a huge smile on his face, "What are you doing here?" He kissed her.

"When you called and told me about the wedding I figured it would be the perfect time for Ellie and I to come for a surprise visit."

"I'm glad you did." He went to open the door.

"Before you go and see Ellie can we talk?"

"Sure," He nodded and turned around going to sit on his bed, "Come here," He patted the spot next to him, "You know you can talk about anything right."

"I know," She sat next to him, "It's not about that. Well it is… but not really," She took a deep breath and then continued, "I want us to get married; I know we're engaged and everything but I want to pick a date I…"

"Gabby," cut in, "You know there's nothing I want more then for you to become my wife but we don't have to rush this; I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not about that," She still couldn't bring herself to say she's had a miscarriage, "I just want to believe that something good can come out of this. We can get married now that we have some more money. I want to get married Matt," She began to cry.

"Okay, Okay," He hugged her, "Whatever you want." He wanted to get married to her but he was afraid that this was her way of avoiding grieving and that wasn't something he wanted, "We'll talk about this later. Right now I want to see Ellie."

She nodded, whipping tears away from her eyes.

They walked through the firehouse and into the break room where Borelli was holding Ellie and dangling one of her toys in front of her laughing as she tried to get it.

"Well she looks quite content. I think we just found ourselves a new babysitter," Gabby smiled as she watched the scene, "She's already quite the littler heart breaker."

"The Candidate did well," Herman began, "She started to cry and he sang songs to her; when she couldn't see him anymore she started crying again. I figured he might as well hold her.

"No, no that's fine," Matt, said, "We trust you guys with her, all of you. Can I have my daughter back now though?"

"Yes Sir," Borelli jumped up and handed Ellie back over to his boss, "She kind of reminds me of my youngest niece when she was that age. She's just over a year now."

"Ah," Gabby nodded; she looked over at Ellie who was snuggled into Mat's chest babbling away happily. "You wanna put her down for her nap in your office Babe? We can have the monitor on low during the wedding if she wakes up.

"Sure," Matt made his way back to his office where he put Ellie in the extra sleep sack they kept there and laid her down. She was fussy for a few minutes but fell asleep after that.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you thought.


	6. 406 2112

**A\N:** Here it is the next chapter; I'm so glad you're all still enjoying this story. Please keep reading and reviewing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the band RUSH.

 **Spoilers:** Based on and set post 5.06 "2112"

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Matt walked quietly into the apartment, it was nearly midnight and he doubted if Gabby would still be awake; she had been feeling really tired lately. He walked into the living room and grinned Gabby was sitting on the couch feeding Ellie.

"Mommy can't wait until you can sleep though the night," She whispered.

"Daddy can't either," Matt, stated his presence and walked to the couch leaning down and kissing Gabby on the lips and Ellie's forehead, "How're my two favourite girls doing?"

"Good. Better now," She smiled up at him, "How was the concert?"

"We met the band but the tickers were behind the stage so Hermann, Ottis and Boden and I went to Molly's. I had two drinks and then came home. I did get Ellie something though," He pulled out a little RUSH onsie from a bag and held it up.

Gabby chuckled. "Cute." She changed Ellie's position and began burping her.

"Here let me," Matt put the bag down and held out his arms, "I miss her."

"Alright," She nodded and handed their daughter over to him, "I'm going to go to was washroom," She quickly left. "I've had to pee for over an hour."

"Hey baby," Matt walked around the room patting Ellie's back gently, "Were you a good girl for Mommy?" He turned to look at her; every day it seemed she looked more and more like Gabby; he placed a kiss to her curly dark hair and inhaled her baby shampoo. "I love you so much." He grinned; he honestly couldn't be happier in his life, even though another baby would have been wonderful; and he was of course still grieving he was happy that he had Ellie and of course Gabby, the woman he loved and the mother of his daughter.

Ellie let out three burps and then closed her eyes; her brown eyes weren't even closed for a minute when they flew open and she started crying loudly.

"Ssh baby girl," Matt began rocking her, "What's wrong? Daddy will make it all better?"

Gabby jogged back into the room, "Her bum was a little red the last time I changed her; it might be that. Maybe she needs to be changed and its hurting her."

It was only then that Matt could tell she was right, one short sniff of Ellie's diaper confirmed that, "You're so smart," He was amazed at how amazing of a mother Gabby was. He'd never had any doubts of course but motherhood was incredibly sexy on her.

"Since you miss her why don't you change her," She suggested with a smirk.

"I can do that," He carried her into the nursery and laid her down on the change table. He undid the tabs of her onsie and then her diaper, "Gabby!" He called over his shoulder, "I think you should see this!"

"What is it?" She rushed into the room but didn't need an answer to see what was wrong. Ellie's bum was bright red and there were sores in some places, "I'll go to the drug store and get her something. Then tomorrow I'll make a doctor's appointment for her."

"I don't want to hurt her; I shouldn't use wipes."

"A warm cloth should help," Gabby told him, "I do know that's what we used to do with Eva, she got the worst diaper rashes I've ever seen; and she got them a lot."

"Alright, can you watch her well I get a cloth?"

"Of course," She looked at her daughter; her heart breaking for her. She whished she could do more for her but she knew it wasn't enough to take her to the ER. It could wait until morning; that was the EMT in her though, the mother in her wanted to wake her to the hospital and get her treated.

"Here," Matt returned with the cloth.

"I know its late…. But I'm going to call my mother; she has open sores and pimples and…." A part of her felt silly. She was a trained medical professional; she didn't need to call her mother;

"I understand," Matt nodded, "I want to make her all better too," He began to gently clean Ellie. His heart breaking as her cries got louder. He cleaned her as much as he could and put on a new diaper, "I know it hurts sweetie," He lifted her up and cradled her in his arms "Lets try and get some sleep though."

"Alright," Gabby walked into the room, "My mom said a warm cloth is good; says we might want to keep some cotton swaps and a squirt bottle of warm water to use when she's red. She agreed we should make a doctor's appointment and in the meantime just try and change Ellie's diaper as much as possible. I know she usually doesn't need her soother but I figured it might soothe her now," She offered Ellie a soother; she was hesitant but finally let her mother put it in her mouth. "There we go sweetheart," She soothed and rubbed her forehead, "You're so tired; try and get some sleep."

"I got her, I'll put her in the crib and sleep on the floor; you go and get some rest," Matt told her, "You need some rest. I'm home for the next few days let me take care of both of you."

Gabby was about to argue when she realized she needed a good sleep; she'd been going on hardly any over the past week and was incredibly tired, "You're the best father ever Matthew Casey. You spoil us," She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a long kiss.

"Both of you deserve to be spoiled," He told her honestly after their lips broke apart, "Now go an get some rest."

"It'll be cold without you," She pouted playfully.

"Tomorrow night," He winked, "I promise I'll sleep in our bed tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to it" She smiled before leaving the room.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please review and let me know what you thought.


	7. 407 Sharp Elbows

**A\N:** I know this is late and I'm so sorry but I've had a rough week. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a few days.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Based on and set during 4.07 "Sharp Elbows"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Hearing a knock on the door Matt went to open it. It was the Fire Fighter's Gala dinner and he and Gabby had gotten Gabby's mother to watch Ellie for a few hours.

"Esmeralda, great to see you again," Matt opened the door and smiled at his future mother in-law, "Come in. Gabby's just finishing feeding Ellie; she should be out in a few minutes.

"You clean up nice Matt," She grinned as she hung up her jacket, "How is Ellie doing? The cream the doctor gave helping her rash any?" Matt and Gabby had taken Ellie t see her paediatrician two days ago and he had prescribed a cream for Ellie's diaper rash.

"A little but she screams whenever she has to be changed. Gabby says its helping; she knows better then I do," He wasn't ashamed to admit it; Gabby had helped looked after Eva and Diego when they were babies that plus her paramedic training gave her much more knowledge and expertise in taking care of Ellie.

"Oh now I hear you're quite the father."

"He is," Gabby stepped out of the nursery a very content Ellie in her arms, "He's just to modest to admit it," She gave Matt a kiss on the cheek, "I just need to fix my make-up and hair and then I'm all ready to go," She handed their daughter to him.

"Right," Matt nodded smiling as Ellie hardy made a sound when being transferred from her mother's arms to her father's arms. She just snuggled happily in Matt's arms and let out a yawn. "Looks like someone's tired," He cooed gently, "Is Abuela going to get you to sleep? You be a good girl alright."

"Oh she's always perfect;" Esmeralda told him, "She's such a good baby; not as difficult as Gabriela was."

"Mom!" Gabby called from the master bedroom, "Don't start!"

'Oh hush!" She called back chuckling then turning back to Matt she said, "She was such a spoiled baby. Her older brother would never leave her in her crib when she cried, always gave her whatever she wanted. As soon as she could move she'd cry and cry when Antonio left for school and wouldn't stop until he came home. She had her brother wrapped around her little finger."

"Mom!" Gabby frowned walking back into the main part of the apartment, "Matt doesn't need to hear all of this."

"No, no," He countered, "It makes sense. You and Antonio are so close now. He'd do anything to protect you. I swear he hated me for the longest time before we got together."

"Oh he never hated you," Gabby looked at him as she put on her earrings. "Alright; now Mom we'll only be gone a few hours, I just fed her she'll probably need to be changed though…"

"Take your time. You two deserve a nice night out; we're fine here," She reached her hands out for her granddaughter.

As Matt handed her over Ellie opened her mouth and began to cry; she didn't mind her parents holding her but she didn't like it when other people did. She looked at her parents and began to cry loudly.

"Ssh," Esmeralda soothed her, "You're alright sweetheart. How about I sing you your mother's favourite lullaby." She began singing softly in Spanish.

"I'll have to learn that," Matt saw how it easily calmed Ellie down.

"Good luck; so far you haven't picked up much Spanish," Gabby chuckled at his expense.

"I'm trying," He helped her with her coat before walking over and giving Ellie a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Good night baby girl."

"Thank you Mom," Gabby did up her coat and got her purse, "We have our cell phones if you need us-"

"Go!" She insisted, "And have a good time!"

"Thank you," Gabby called over her shoulder as she and Matt walked out the door.

Two hours into the night and Gabby was looking at her phone every twenty minutes or so checking to see if her mother had called. She knew Ellie would ne fine but she couldn't stop herself from worrying.

"I was worse when Chris and I left our eldest for the first time," Cindy Hermann commented.

"She was."

Cindy glared at her husband before turning back to the firs time mother, "It's hard leaving them but it has to be done unfortunately. I know this isn't much consolation but it doesn't get any easier as they get older."

Gabby nodded, "That I know, my niece and nephew, my niece especially are struggling with having more independence. Mo brother and sister in-la are very strict with them, very protective."

"Makes sense," Cindy knew what Gabby's bother did for a living and remembered her husband telling her about Diego's kidnapping a few years before.

"Maybe I'll just call once," Gabby stood, "Excuse me," She got up to leave the main party room for the hallway where there was more privacy. When she got out there she couldn't say she was surprised to see not only Matt Kelly as well on speaker phone with her mother.

"Oh you're so busted," She laughed walking towards them, "Can I talk to my mother?"

"Sure babe," Matt handed over his cell phone, "Everything's fine though.

"Thanks," She smiled, "Hey Mom, it's just me. You're off speakerphone. Matt said everything's going all right.

"Yes, I put Ellie down just after you left and she woke up half an hour ago and I changed her and put on some of that cream. Her rash does seem to be clearing but it still hurts her. She had trouble going to sleep after that but I gave her, her soother and it helped."

"Great thanks," Gabby sighed with relief; she liked knowing that her daughter was fine.

"You know Matt and your friend Kelly are cute," Esmeralda told her, "They were both so worried about Ellie. Kelly's her godfather right?

"Yeah; and I like how they're worried, Ellie will always have a lot of people who love her."

"Yes she will. Now get going back to the party and I'll see you and Matt later."

"Alright, bye Mom."

"Bye dear."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	8. 408 When Tortoises Fly

**A\N:** Ellie is now seven months old; and Severide found his own apartment a few months ago. Once again thank you so much for all of the positive response and the constructive criticism I an receiving from this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** Set during and based on episode 4.08 "When Tortoises Fly"

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Ellie was sitting on the floor babbling away as she played with her current favourite toy. She watched as her father dropped the ball into the toy and giggled as it made sounds and then came out at the bottom.

"Oh there it is!" Matt let Ellie grasped it and roll it before picking it up and looking at it. She hadn't really been interested in anything other then chewing on toys but two days ago she'd discovered the toy when Gabby was cleaning up and now she couldn't get enough of it.

"Da!" She handed her father the ball and looked at the toy eagerly waiting him to put it in.

"Okay sweetie," Matt loved hearing her say his name; she'd just recently began saying things like 'ma' 'da' and 'ba' which they thought was either one of Gabby's parents as they called them 'abuela and abuelo' in front of her.

"Matt!" Gabby poked her head out of the washroom door, "Can you get the door?" She had just finished having a shower and wasn't fully dressed it.

"Sure!" Matt scooped Ellie into his arms as she began to cry. "Sorry sweetheart," He didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone for even a few seconds. She was almost crawling and the house wasn't as baby proof as he'd like it to be.

He looked through the peephole and grinned, "It's Uncle Kelly he smiled as Ellie's face brightened at the name she recognized, "Ke" She looked up at her father.

"Hey man," Matt opened the door to reveal a very frustrated Kelly who immediately took Ellie into his arms and held her.

"What's wrong?" Matt crossed his arms.

"I went to see Jamie to see if she could give us any information to help Boden out and…." He shook his head angrily, "She wouldn't do it!"

Gabby walked out into the apartment her hair still wet, "Hey Kelly," She greeted, "What's up?"

"We're just trying to figure out ways to help Boden out," Kelly explained.

"I called Antonio to see if he could help out said he'd go by the station tomorrow during your shift."

"Good," Kelly nodded, "Is it just me or is she getting bigger every time I see her?"

"She's growing up," Gabby laughed at her daughter's struggle to get out of Kelly's grasp, "And now that she can move she won't stay still so watch her," She warned, "She doesn't like being held for long unless its Matt or I."

"Right," Kelly got the message and walked to the carpeted area and put his goddaughter on the ground. She looked up at him and made a face.

"Hey!" He laughed, "Did you see that? I swear she just gave me the look. You know the look Gabby gets when she's annoyed."

"Oh yeah she has attitude," Gabby nodded, "She has a favourite current toy now," She carried her daughter over to the toy and put the ball in the toy and Ellie giggled and squealed in delight at it.

"Ke!" Ellie picked up the ball looked up at Kelly.

Kelly gasped, "Did she just-" He looked at his best friends. "You knew she could talk? How long has she been talking?"

"It's not talking but it's a start," Gabby told him, "It's not talking until she says actual words. Right now its just sounds and it's just been yesterday and today."

"Ke!" Ellie squealed again looking at her godfather.

"Alright sweetie," Kelly took the ball and dropped it in the toy before picking het up and kissing her, "Uncle Kelly's so happy you can say his name!"

She screamed and cried and began kicking her feet. Kelly saw gabby was right she hared being held and taken away from her favourite toy. Kelly set her back down and put another ball into the toy.

"You want to stay for dinner? Watch the hockey game?" Matt asked his best friend.

"Thanks man but I have a date with April; we haven't seen each other in awhile you and and…"

"When are we going to officially meet her?" Gabby wondered, "You two should come over here for dinner some time."

"Maybe; she did ask how Ellie was doing. Her best friend is pregnant now and due in a few months."

"Yeah Natalie," Gabby grinned, "I've talked to her a few times at Molly's?"

"Uh-huh well I better get going," Kelly bent down and gave Ellie a kiss on the top of her hair and the hugged Gabby and Matt and let himself out of the apartment.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	9. 409 Short and Fat

**A\N:** So this chapter has been sitting on my computer almost finished for over a week. I really hope you like it and the Linstead and Manstead I added into it as I really couldn't help myself :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** Set during and based on episode 4.09 "Short and Fat"

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Holding a very squirmy Ellie in her arms Gabby made her way up the stairs of the Intelligence Unit meeting Antonio at the top of the stairs.

"Let me see my beautiful niece," He took Ellie into his arms and gave Gabby a kiss on the cheek,

"To, To," She looked up at him smiling broadly.

"That's right sweetheart," He kissed the top of her head and looked at his younger sister as he led her towards his desk. "You didn't have to come in. I could have gone over to fifty-one."

"I know but I like to stay informed."

"Uh-huh in other words you're nosy," He rolled his eyes, "We got some information on Maddox but it would help if we could find Serena."

'Hey, you guys are the cops."

"And we're working on it," He told her.

"Dawson I need-" Voight stepped out of his office but stopped talking as he saw Gabby, "Gabriela, hi," He walked up to her to shake her hand, "And this must be Ellie. Your Uncle talks about you all the time," He told the baby who was busy looking around her new surroundings. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," She still didn't trust Voight completely but she appreciated him going out on a limb for Matt a few months ago."

"Alright," Antonio handed her over and turned back to the pile of papers on his desk, "We're looking into the conspiracy theory angle and you might be on to something."

"Don't sound so surprised," She scoffed.

He laughed and continued to look over the information as Halstead and Lindsay walked into the bullpen Ellie squealing in delight at more people to pay attention to her.

"Oh wow," Erin walked over to her, "Oh you're so big since the last time I saw you."

"Okay," Jay sighed, "I can see why Will's so excited about Natalie's baby." He looked at Ellie, "You know I know he's upset but I'm kind of glad the babies not his; another Will Halstead would be one to many."

"Jay!" Erin exclaimed smacking him over the head.

"Owe!" He whined.

"Alright," Voight looked at them, "Get back to work, both of you."

Gabby's phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked at it, seeing Kelly's name appear she prayed it wasn't bad news, "Kelly."

"Everyone's okay," He started off, "I just got some information from Jamie; what's your brother's number again?"

"I'm at the District hang on," She placed her hand over the mouthpiece, "It's Severide," She whispered to her brother as she handed the phone over.

"Ma! Ma!" Ellie began squirming to get back to her mother, "Ma!" She began to cry.

"You want your Mommy?" Voight cooed, "Here you go," He handed her back to Gabby.

"Ma!" She snuggled into her mother and contently sucked her thumb.

"Alright," Antonio stood and handed Gabby back the phone, "Who wants to go for a bit of a road trip?"

* * *

Matt got home from shift the next day completely exhausted but he couldn't help but smile as he saw Gabby sitting on the floor playing with Ellie, "My two beautiful girls!" He took off his shoes and set his bag down on the floor making his way over to them.

"Ellie look its Daddy," Gabby told her daughter.

"Da! Da!" Ellie lost all interest in the toy she was playing with and reached her arms up for her father.

"Hi sweetie," He gladly picked her up and placed a kiss to her forehead, "Did Mommy keep you up so I could see you?"

"Yes," Gabby nodded, "I'll put her down, then you can have a sleep in silence until she wakes up again."

"I'll put her down," He insisted and carried their daughter into her bedroom.

'Matt you just came off a twenty-four hour shift, "You're exhausted." Gabby followed him, "Go and sleep."

"Da, Da," Ellie was babbling away happily as Matt tickled her as he undid her onsie in order to change her diaper.

"What can I say she's a Daddy's girl," Matt grinned happily. "And I am where I want to be; I've been waiting all shift to see you two."

"Alright but after this you're going to bed," She warned, "Unless you're hungry; I made your favourite casserole dish. I blended some of it for Ellie to eat over the next few days and I had some but there's still a lot left."

"Never to full for your food Babe," He promised her. Turning to their daughter he said, "How did you like the food?" They were just starting to introduce her to soft baby food, although Gabby was insisting to blend everything she made and now buy the baby food from the store.

"Not to well," Gabby told him, But she ate a little of it. She was more interested in being breastfed.

"She'll get the hang of it," Matt dressed Ellie in some comfy pyjama's and then put her into her sleep sack. "Goodnight Princess," He kissed her forehead and laid her down in her crib Ellie almost immediately falling asleep her thumb in her mouth.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	10. 410 The Beating Heart

**A\N:** My apologizes for how long it took me to get this chapter up; I was really sick last week and then on the weekend I had hard time coming up with ideas. I didn't want it to be to sad but knew it shouldn't be all happy either, what I have is a happy medium I think. And of course I had to include my new favourite couple Natalie\Will.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, Chicago Med, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** Set during episode 410 "The Beating Heart"

 **Chapter 10**

When Matt had called her about Hermann Gabby had rushed to the hospital with Ellie. As the infant began to get board with just waiting around Gabby said she'd call her parents to come and get her but Cindy said she liked having somewhat of a distraction. Ellie was currently sitting with Jimmy babbling away happily as he tried to entertain her.

"Come sit with Auntie Cindy." Gabby picked up her daughter but Ellie began to scream. "Ca! Ca!" She sobbed trying t get back to Jimmy.

"Ca?" Gabby was a bit confused then she realized that Ellie might be trying to say 'candidate' as that was what Matt and the other fifty-one guys often referred to Jimmy as, "She's trying to say candidate," She informed everyone.

"Even the babies calling you that," Kelly tried to lighten the sombre mood.

"Hi guys," Will Halstead and Natalie Manning walked towards the group, "I'm really sorry to hear about your friend; Will said he'd let me know if they find out anything."

"Thanks," They all nodded.

"This must be Ellie," Natalie's attention turned to the baby who was now back with Jimmy, "Oh she's so cute," She rubbed her abdomen thinking about her own baby, "Is she seven months?"

"Yeah," Gabby nodded, "Nice to see you again Natalie. I wish it had been on better terms though," She admitted, "I'd tell you that you could hold Ellie but she's kind of attached to fifty-one's newest firefighter."

"Oh o that's alright," Natalie told her.

"Here I wouldn't mind trying," Will said, "I mean if that's okay." He wanted to show Natalie that he could look after a baby even though he'd never done it before; he wanted her to know she could count on him.

"Sure,' Gabby nodded.

Will smiled and walked over to Ellie, a huge smile on his face, "Hi pretty girl," He cooed.

"Ja!" Ellie pointed at him, "Ana?" She looked around for her Uncle and then began to cry a little.

"Oh no sweetie," Matt looked at his confused daughter, "This is Dr. Will he's Jay's brother."

"Ana? She cried some more.

"Aw," Will looked at her, "You must really love your uncle," He tried lifting her up and to everyone's surprise she didn't cry.

Ellie looked at Will and touched his face with her hands. She covered her hands over his, mouth and let out a giggle as he kissed them.

"You're so good with her," Natalie smiled as she walked over to them, "But I think my baby's jealous; He's kicking really hard."

"He'll always be my favourite," He told her confidently.

"I know."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	11. 411 The Path of Destruction

**A\N:** Here's my chapter for episode 411 "The Path of Destruction" I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers** **:** Set during episode 411 "The Path of Destruction"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Most of the house was in the common room when Matt and Gabby walked in with Ellie. At the sound of the baby's giggle and babble all eyes looked up.

"There's lots more groceries in the car," Matt said as he set the first load on the table, "Gabby figured it'd be a good idea to be stocked up if the tornado comes."

"Bless you," Otis kissed her cheek as he walked past ticking Ellie's sides as well causing the baby to giggle yet again.

"Alright sweetie, lets see if you can play for a bit," Gabby set her daughter on the ground just as Pouch walked into The room and made herself comfortable next to Ellie.

"Ooh!" Ellie reached out and tugged on Pouch's tail; not getting a response she yanked again and this time Pouch yelped in pain and got up and walked away,

Ellie began to cry and crawled after the dog, "Gentle Ellie, gentle," Gabby sat down on the floor next to her daughter and Pouch and took her hand and show her how to gently pat her. Pouch licked Ellie's face and Ellie babbled happily.

"See you be gentle," Gabby guided Ellie's hand again patting Pouch's head as well.

"Ga! Ga!" Ellie grinned as Pouch laid her head on the infant's leg and watched her begin to play.

"Aw look at that," Matt smiled as he walked into the room with mote groceries the rest of the men filing in behind him, "I have to get a picture of this," He took out his phone and took a few pictures.

"Alright, alright I just saw Herman's van drive down the street! He'll be here soon!" Mouch placed the last of the bags on the counter.

"Alright," Matt nodded and walked towards his daughter, "Come here baby," He lifted her up, "Why don't you hold Uncle Christopher's banner with Mommy."

"Ma!" Ellie recognized her mother's name and smiled.

"That's right baby," Matt kissed her and handed her off to his fiancée who he gave a quick kiss to as well.

"Come here sweetie," Gabby carried her daughter out of the room and went to retrieve the sign they had made, she took one end and Brett the other and waited for the cue to enter.

"Aw, you guys…." Hermann smiled gratefully as he saw the banner, "Thank you."

"It's good to have you back," Gabby was the first to walk over and give him a hug, "Give Uncle Christopher a hug," She instructed Ellie; instead of a hug Ellie reached out for him.

Hermann happily took her, "Now this is a great welcome back present," He kissed the baby smiling as she giggle, she babbled away happily pressing her hands over his face; the smile never leaving her face.

"You might want to be careful she has a habit of taking people's fingers and putting them in her mouth," Matt warned as he got up and gave Hermann a pat on the shoulder, "She has a soother in the baby bag."

"Nah," He shook his head, "We'll be alright won't we kid," He looked at the baby, "You tell Daddy he worried to much."

"Da!" She repeated. "Da!"

"Ask Uncle Hermann to tell you about all of his kids," Matt laughed kissing Ellie's head one last time before heading off to Chief Boden's office with Severide.

"Well she seems quite content," Gabby walked over to Hermann carrying a doughnut and some fruit, "She hasn't eaten breakfast yet though. She was being a little stubborn today. I have some of her food in the baby bag."

"I'll feed her," Herrmann walked towards the baby bag and retrieved the food rather easily, he then found a spoon and bowl, "Perfect. Now," He looked at Ellie, "Are you going to eat for Uncle Christopher."

"Good luck," Gabby laughed, "She can be very uncooperative when she wants to be."

"She gets that from her mother," He joked.

"Funny," Gabby rolled her eyes, "Hey Babe," She walked up to Matt as he walked into the room, "I was thinking I should take Ellie home after or if she eats."

"You should stay here," He looked at her, "There's a tornado watch," He explained further, "And I…. at least here I know I can look after you. There telling everyone to stay inside, I just don't want you caught up in it."

"Okay," Gabby nodded and looked to where Jimmy was attempting to feed Ellie. "You gave up Hermann?"

"Nah as soon as she saw the Candidate she started babbling away and I couldn't say no;" He looked at the younger man and smirked, "Looks like she has her first little boyfriend."

"Ha," Borelli laughed it off; the guys had been teasing him for weeks about how much little Ellie seemed to love him.

"Ca! Ca!" Ellie squeaked happily but as he attempted to feed her she turned her head away.

"Now, now baby you need to eat," Gabby told her daughter as she walked up to her, "You don't get a bottle until you at least try something.

Ellie still wouldn't eat; so she stayed in Borelli's lap for another fifteen minutes until the call bell sounded and he handed her back to Gabby. By the point she was getting cranky and Gabby decided to put her down for a nap. Just as she was about to fall asleep however the garage door opened back up and at the same time the wind started howling causing Ellie to cry.

"Ssh sweetie," Gabby lifted her up, "It's okay you're safe," She bounced her up and down as she carried her out of Matt's office and into the common room.

"Here," Matt stood walked over to his wife as he entered the room and took Ellie "Let me see if I can get her to eat something."

"Sure," Gabby nodded, "Maybe then she'll fall asleep; she's probably hungry; and I hate doing this but she needs to learn to eat food; she can't stay on bottle forever."

"You're doing the right thing," He said as he gave her a reassuring smile and a kiss on the lips, "Now then Ellie…" He looked at his daughter, "Lets see if you'll eat something for Daddy. He set her down on his lap as Gabby warmed up her food.

"See," Matt looked proudly at his daughter nearly half an hour later, she'd thrown some of food on the ground and was covered depute having s bib on but she ate which made both her parents very happy. "I think someone's over tired," He stood up with Ellie nearly asleep on him, "We'll change you and then put you to bed. How does that sound?" He rubbed calming circles over her small back.

"I'll find some clothes for her," Gabby told Matt as he carried her back to his office while she wan to the baby bag to find a change of clothes. Her and her soother and favourite blanket and the bear Eva had given her when she was born already in her cot in Matt's office; she couldn't sleep with any of those things, especially the bear.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	12. 412 Not Everyone Makes it

**A\N:** Here it is my take on the episode "Not Everyone Makes it" I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Set post and spoilers for 4.12 "Not Everyone Makes it"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Matt walked into the apartment and saw Gabby sitting down on the carpet playing with Ellie; the sight instantly made him feel better, "My favourite girls," He walked over to them sitting down and pulling Ellie onto his lap tickling her stomach causing the infant to giggle.

"So your speech is getting a lot of views online" Gabby said, "People are saying you'd make a great politician."

"Yeah, I don't know about that," He said running a hand through his hair, "They raised over fifty thousand dollars to save the shelter but apparently the money's gone," He hook his head, "Or at least that's what Alderman Beck told me."

"Fifty-thousand dollars doesn't just disappear," She knew him better then to know he'd leave this alone, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet but you're right there's no way that kind of money just disappears. He's done something with it and I want to know what," He raised his voice and Ellie started to let out cries.

"Sorry sweetie," He turned her around and rubbed her back as he tried to soothe her, "Are you getting tired? Are you ready for your nap?" He asked standing up with her in his arms. He then walked into her bedroom where he laid her down on the change table and changed her diaper. Tickling her stomach and blowing bubbles on it he put a new diaper on and then re did up her onsie and put her in her crib.

Ellie snuggled with her teddy bear and let out a small yawn as her eyes began to close. "Goodnight sweetie," Matt began rubbing her back.

Gabby was leaning on the door jam, a huge smile on her face; she knew she'd never get tired of seeing Matt with their daughter. He was such a perfect and engaged father in every way that it made her heart swell with love.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you look after our daughter?" She walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him watching as he got their daughter to sleep.

"I don't think so," Matt sighed, loving the feeling of her being so close to him, "But I think she's asleep now if you wanted to go into the bedroom," He turned around in her arms and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I like the sound of that," Gabby said taking his hand and leading the way.

Just as her parents were at the doorway of the room Ellie spit out her soother and began screaming.

"Oh baby girl," Gabby lowered the crib and took her unhappy daughter into her arms, "What's wrong?" She tried to offer her the soother but Ellie just kept crying. "Here, here," She tried offering her the teddy bear but that didn't work either. "Oh sweetie," Gabby hated seeing her so upset but knew that she needed to let her cry things out. She found it so difficult to do that though, because she hated seeing her so upset and because they lived in an apartment building.

Once Ellie's cries became softer Gabby placed her back in the crib and rubbed her back to sleep; this time managing to sneak out of the room and into the bedroom. "She's back asleep," Gabby sat next to Matt on the bed, "Hopefully she'll sleep for an hour or so; she usually does."

"Yeah," Matt nodded as he rolled her on top of him and began taking off her shirt.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.


	13. 413 The Sky is Falling

**A\N:** So here it is my version of episode 4.13 "The Sky is Falling" A huge thank you to my friend on Twitter who gave me the idea for this.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** Based on and set during episode 413 "The Sky is Falling"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Babe," Matt walked into the apartment. He'd just gotten finished with his dinner with Alderman Beck and was even more furious with the man, "Gabby!" He walked further into the apartment noticing the letter on the table explain that she had taken Gabby to Antonio's gym.

Matt got his coat back on and set out for his almost brother in-law's gym. Once he was there he saw Antonio and Gabby boxing in the ring and Brett holding a very happy looking Ellie as they watched.

"Hey sexy!" Matt called making his presence known,

Seeing his sister about to respond Antonio spoke up, "Hey babe!"

"Jerk!" Gabby punched her brother's jaw before taking off the gloves and climbing out of the ring. "I'm guessing your dinner didn't go well?" She walked up to her fiancée.

"No," He shook his head, "He knew about you and Ellie. I don't like this guy at all."

"Be careful Matt," Gabby warned, she knew he sometimes got in over his head in times like this.

"I will," He said giving her a kiss on the lips, "You know I love seeing you box. You're pretty good; giving Antonio a run for his money."

"Well you know I was undefeated in high-school." She informed him, "Antonio won't go really hard on be anyways."

"You're my sister," Antonio pointed out, "I'm not going to punch you out."

"That's because you can't," She joked before turning to look at Ellie, the little girl quite displeased that her parents were so close to her yet not paying her any attention.

"Oh little miss Ellie," Matt picked up her and laughed, "You look like you don't have anybody who loves you."

"She has quite the arrange of facial expressions," Brett commented, "She's going to be a handful when she's a toddler I think."

"She comes by it honestly," Antonio told her looking at his niece, "Are you all ready to watch Uncle Antonio beat Daddy's Candidate?"

"No."

"No?" He laughed. "You've learnt a new word. Why do I think it's going to be your favourite one before long?"

"It will be if people keep giving her that reaction," Gabby warned, "But I should probably tell you Borelli is Ellie's boyfriend. She loves him; she cries when we're at the firehouse and she see's him talking to someone else."

"Is that so?" Antonio asked his niece who simply smiled up at her uncle babbling away. "Well then I think that gives me extra motive to beat him."

"Need anymore practice?" Matt handed Ellie over to Gabby, "I'd love to get this dinner meeting off my chest."

"You?" Antonio looked at his sister before looking back at him. They'd boxed before and every time Matt ended up with a fat lip, black eye or both and every time Gabby always took all her anger out on her brother.

"Babe…" Gabby looked at him as he got on boxing gloves.

"I know I'm not that good," He told her; she looked at him again.

"Alright so I suck but it's a stress reliever."

"Alright bro," Antonio shrugged, "Come on,"

"Now this is going to be interesting," Brett smiled, "I bet your glad this isn't the battle of the badges pair up?"

"Yeah; I think Antonio likes beating Matt up a little to much," Gabby, commented.

"I heard that!" Antonio successfully blocked Matt's punch, "And you know I like him Gabby. Now let me concentrate before I start to think you're distracting me.

"Nooh!" Ellie screamed looking at her uncle. She waited one second (lone enough for a nine month old) before screaming "NOOH!"

Antonio turned to look at his niece, "Yeah sweetheart?" He was distracted for only a few second but it was enough time for Matt to punch him. Ellie giggled in delight.

Antonio rubbed his jaw before shaking in head, "I swear she knew what she was doing," He laughed, "Hey Ellie listen to Uncle Antonio; you're not allowed to distract the boxer's in boxing. No matter what Mommy or Daddy tell you. I can't wait to get you in the ring, what do you say kiddo. I think you could take on that boyfriend of yours."

"Oh that makes me feel good," Jimmy walked into the gym, "Is that what you think Antonio? A nine month old could beat me?"

"Not just any nine month old. Ellie has genes on her side," Antonio pointed out, "By the way," He hoped out of the ring and stared at him, "I hear you're my nieces first boyfriend."

"Well can you blame me?" He grinned, "She's pretty cute. Besides I'll be her only boyfriend because with the Lieutenant and you and all the guys at fifty-one looking out for her she won't have a real one when she's older."

"I don't even want to thin about Ellie dating," Matt cringed at the thought, "No boy is going to be good enough for her."

"I agree," Borelli took Ellie into his arms the infant instantly smiling and she happily babbled at him.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	14. 414 All Hard Parts

**A\N:** I just LOVED this weeks episode. It's been a tough week for me but I have to say I'm pretty proud of this version of the episode. I hope you like it as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD or NBC.

 **Spoilers:** Set during and based on episode 414 "All Hard Parts"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Here," Gabby walked over to Borelli and handed him an ice pack. The fight had just ended and his jaw was pretty badly bruised up, "On behalf of my brother I'm sorry," She shook her head, "And I will be talking to him believe me."

"Ah," He took the ice pack and placed it on the bruise, "Antonio can really throw a punch."

"Yeah he can," Gabby nodded, "He hates loosing," She shook her head, "I saw that look in his eyes and I knew something was going to happen."

"Remind me never to box with him again,"

Gabby saw Antonio walk over to them and fuming with anger she stormed over to him and hit him on the back of the head, "You idiot!"

"Hey!" He rubbed his head, "I'm coming over to apologize. Calm down."

"You're so competitive," She told him angrily and she took Ellie away from him and walked over to Borelli and handed a very happy Ellie over to him.

"Ah listen man," Antonio approached the younger man, "I'm sorry for giving you a nasty bruise. I know this was supposed to be a friendly competition."

"That's alright," Borelli, said, "I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his ear "I saw fire in my eyes and I just pictured myself back in competition.'

"No wonder you won all the time," He told him, He then turned to look at Ellie and tickled her stomach casing the infant to laugh.

"So this must be Ellie," A voice from behind him said and he turned to see his brother Danny standing there. "I've heard all about you."

Danny blushed as Gabby raised an eyebrow and said, "You tell people about her?"

"Well what do you expect she is my girl," He said after he got the colour in his face back, "I've been thinking about asking her out but I think tis to soon."

"Yeah but feel free to babysit her anytime."

"Friday night okay with you?"

"Perfect."

"What's this about Friday night?" Matt asked coming up to them wrapping her arms around Gabby's waist.

"Borelli's going to babysit Ellie for us," Gabby explained.

"Ah," Matt smiled.

"I'll watch her at my apartment if you guys want to stay home."

"Sucking up to your Lieutenant," Danny joked.

"It's working so far," Matt nodded and smiled, "Your brother's doing good so far. I think he has a good future maybe even as a Lieutenant,"

"I'd like that," Borelli said.

"But for now its probably best that you watch Ellie at our place, its to much work to try and take all of her things over to yours," Gabby told him, "Can you come by for five thirty?"

"Sure."

* * *

Friday night a little before five thirty Jimmy knocked on the apartment door. He heard some movement and then Matt opened the door, "Hi," He smiled at the younger man and stepped aside.

"Where's the little monster?" Jimmy shrugged off his coat and hung it up and took off his boots.

"She's over there playing," Matt pointed to where Ellie was playing with her toys on the carpet, "Her schedule is on the fridge but its pretty simple, there's food in the fridge. She usually eats around six and her bedtime is around eight."

"Got it," He nodded and walked over to Ellie sitting down beside her Ellie smiling happily and crawling over to him. She handed him toys and he took her in his lap.

"Ooh blocks," He began stacking them, "Are we going to build a castle."

"Ca!" Ellie babbled and laughed as she knocked the tower down.

"Hey!" He pouted, "You knocked it down," He gave an overdramatic sigh, "Now we need to build it again," He sad=id but he happily built it again only to have Ellie knock it down yet again.

"I see you'll do just fine," Gabby smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. She was dressed in a nice black dress and she'd curled her hair, "What did Matt tell you?"

"I explained everything to him Babe," Matt assured her, "I think we can trust him."

"Yeah I know," Gabby grabbed her cot and purse, "But I'm still worried, We shouldn't be to long," She explained, "We're just going out to dinner and then going to Molly's for a drink or two. We should be home by midnight at the latest."

"Take your time," Borelli assured them, "I got this. She's a good baby."

"Oh yea you say that now, just wait until she's overtired," Gabby warned, "Then she can get cranky."

"I'll remember that."

Gabby nodded and walked over to them picked up Ellie and giving her a kiss, "Bye sweetie, you be a good girl okay?"

"Ma!" Ellie looked up at her.

"Bye princess," Matt kissed her forehead, "Mommy and Daddy will see you tomorrow. Be a good girl."

"Da!" Ellie babbled happily and was still smiling as Gabby handed her back to Jimmy. She didn't get upset until her parents left, "Ma! Da!" She called out crying as she didn't get a response and didn't see them,

"Ssh sweetie," Jimmy held her as she squirmed to get away, "It's okay," He soothed, "Are you getting hungry? Do you want some dinner?" He carried her into the kitchen and put her in her high chair, "Now lets see what Mommy and Daddy have for you tonight?" He looked in the fridge and found some blended food from the previous night. This looks good," He read the instructions on the fridge that said to heat it up for three minutes. He followed them and while the food was heating up retrieved a bowl and spoon. He poured in the food and carried it over to the high chair.

"Di!" Ellie kicked her feet and babbled excitedly as she saw her dinner.

"Yeah you know what this is," He put a bib on her and began to feed her. He knew she could be fussy with food sometimes so he wasn't surprised when she was fussy at first. However once she tasted a little of the food she was quick o eat almost all of it. After she had finished Borelli cleaned her up and carried her back into the living room letting her play again. She always had her favourite toy nearby and as eight o'clock neared Jimmy sensed she was getting tired as she began rubbing her eyes and sucking her thumb.

"Here," Jimmy took her into his arms and stood up, "Lets get you ready for bed," He carried her into the nursery. He changed her diaper and changed her into pyjamas and then her sleep sack. He lowered her crib and put her in it making sure she had all of her favourite toys.

Just before midnight Matt and Gabby quietly entered the apartment. Gabby closing and locking the door, "Hi Jimmy," She called as she took off her coat and boots, "How was she?"

"Perfect," He stood from the couch, "She had a little trouble eating dinner but once she tasted it she ate almost all of it. I got her to sleep by eight thirty but she woke up around nine and a changed her and put her back down. She's been asleep since."

"Wow," Gabby pulled out a few twenties from her purse and walked towards him, "Here take this and don't say no."

He hesitated he didn't feel right taking money from his friends let alone his boss. "It's okay," He told her, "Really she wasn't any trouble,"

"Take the money Jimmy she's won't give up," Matt warned him.

"Yes Sir," Jimmy took the money and pocked it, "Thank you; I'll see you later," He made his way toward the door.

Once he left Gabby locked the door again and walked over to Matt, :I have an early Valentine's day present for you in the bedroom," She whispered in his ear and she led him off towards their room.

"Really?" He raised and eyebrow in interest,

"Uh-huh," She nodded and slipped off her dress to reveal a dark purple nightie.

"Oh," Matt's voice hitched in his throat and he walked towards her and pulled her into him, "What did I do to deserve this?" He wondered as he began to slowly take it off her.

"You decided to do the right thing and run for Alderman," She placed her hands on top of his stopping them in their tracks, "You're going to do the right thing for so many people."

"Thanks but right now I only have one thing in mind," He kissed her passionately on the lips.

Gabby giggled against his lips and fell onto the bed Matt hovering on top of her as he continued to slowly take of her nightie.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	15. 415 Bad for the Soul

**A\N:** This is my version of the episode "Bad for the Soul"

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Set post and spoilers for episode 4.15 "Bad for the Soul"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Just wait here," Matt said to the person he'd brought home, "I don't think Gabby's sleeping but I'll make sure." He aid as he opened the apartment door

"Of course."

"Hey Babe!" Matt walked into the apartment.

"In the tub!" She called. Matt walked further into the small apartment seeing the bathroom door open along with the nursery door. "You want to come and join me?"

Matt's pants tightened and he momentarily forgot about the surprise he' brought home for her, "I wish but someone wanted to see you so I brought them here from Molly's. Get dressed well be in the nursery."

"Alright but if you war here up I-"

"We won't wake her up," He promised walking back out to the apartment front door and opening it, "She's just getting changed. Do you want to come and see Ellie?"

"I'd love to."

"Good," Matt led her into the nursery and towards the crib. Ellie was sucking on her soother her arms wrapped tightly around her favourite teddy bear as she slept.

"Oh she's beautiful," She smiled, "I'd ask to hold her but I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright Matt," Gabby walked into the nursery. "Who wanted to see me?"

The guest turned around and Gabby had to stop herself from squealing with joy, "Oh my gosh!" She whispered happily running up to her, "Tell me you're the new person on truck!

"I am!" Stella confirmed. "I went to the fire academy shortly after finishing paramedic training.

"Oh girl!" Gabby squealed, "This is perfect! Can you stay for awhile?"

"Of course," She grinned, "I need some more drinks though."

"Of course," She nodded, "Matt, don't come into the kitchen alright."

"Why? You going to talk about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She kissed him on the lips laughing as she and Stella walked out of the room.

"So you and the Lieutenant?" Stella said, "You're sleeping with the Lieutenant. Tell me all about it?"

"Well," Gabby got out two beets from the fridge, "It's been an up and down past few years. We started dating when I was still on ambulance and then I got accepted into the academy and was planning on going past year. I found out I was pregnant though. I wouldn't have it any other way. Ellie's perfect and Matt just adores her. He's a great father and I love him. I really do."

"Well I'm glad you're happy," She took a sip of her beer.

"Matt!" Gabby exclaimed as Matt walked into the kitchen carrying an awake Ellie, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! She woke up and I changed her but she… lets just say the soother got dirty so I'm getting her another one. I'll put her back down."

"No, no you go and get some rest. You've had a long week. Two political parties and two shifts in six days," She looked at him, "And you have another event tomorrow during the day. Ellie can stay with us."

"Alright," Matt retried another soother and gave it to Ellie. "Oh good news," He looked at his fiancée, "Turns out Borelli has his EMT training so he's going to partner with Brett on the ambulance."

"Oh good," Gabby sighed with relief. She really liked Borelli and was frustrated and angry when Matt informed her he was leaving. "Jimmy Borelli is Ellie's first boyfriend. She loves him to death."

"Girl has good taste already," Stella laughed, "I approve."

"Here," Matt handed her Ellie the infant stirring a little as she didn't recognize Stella, "Hi sweetheart," She cooed, "You look so much like your Mommy."

"Ma," Ellie looked around for Gabby until she saw her, "Ma." She said sleepily and began to whimper.

"Alright baby girl," Gabby walked to her and took her into her arms, 'I'll go and put her back down."

Gabby returned fifteen minutes later, "She was pretty tired; she shouldn't wake up now. So tell me about you? What's been going on with you?"

So Stella told her everything that had happened to her in the past six years. After she wad done Gabby only had one question, "How did you and Matt figure this out?"

"Oh," She laughed, "I went by his office at the end of shift to tell him how much I loved it at fifty-one and saw your picture. I asked if it was you and said we went to paramedic training together. So he invited me over to see you; I hope you don't mind."

"No!" She shook her head, "Sometimes I'm a little disappointed we can't go to Molly's and hang out whenever we want to. I wouldn't trade Ellie for anything though. I know Matt feels the same way."

"I bet," She grinned, "She really is beautiful."

"We think so."

"Well I should get going. It was good to see you again. We need to do this more often."

"For sure," Gabby agreed and they both stood up and hugged Gabby walking her to the door. After she'd left Gabby locked up and checked on Ellie before walking into he master bedroom and slipping into the bed beside Matt.

"Hey Babe," He rolled over to face her, "You girls gossip."

"Matt!" She hit his bare chest, "We didn't gossip! Just did some catching up that's all."

"Well I love to see you smile like that."

"Thanks," She grinned and climbed on top of him so she was straddling him, "So tell me future Alderman Casey how can I thank you?"

"I can think of a few ways," He grinned mischievously.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what dod you think? Please review and let me know.


	16. 416 Two T's

**A\N:** So here's my version of the episode "Two T's" I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

 **Spoilers:** Set during 4.16 **"Two T's"**

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Dada! Dada!" Ellie clawed at Matt's shirt and crawled up to his face.

"Well hello," He chuckled turning his attention away from the TV, "Do you want something?"

Ellie just smiled and put her hands over his eyes. She started babbling away. "Hey! Hey!" He laughed sitting up being careful to hold her, he sat her on his hip as he lowered himself to the floor, "Play with your toys not me.'

"Dada!" She giggled happily, "Dada!" She crawled off him and onto the floor and pointed to one of her baby dolls.

"Okay princess," Matt stood and got the doll for her, "But soon you're going to be able to walk," He said it but he couldn't believe it. She'd be a year old in two months. He couldn't believe how fast the year had gone. Soon she'd be walking and talking more.

As if reading his mind Gabby walked into the room and said, "We should start thinking about her birthday party."

"Yeah," He nodded, "You have a good nap Babe?"

"Yeah but you're the one who needs sleep. You just came off a twenty-four hour shift. You've had so many political things this week too."

"I miss her," Matt watched Ellie play, "I hate not seeing her as much lately. That's one downfall to this political thing. If I get elected I'll have even less time with her, and with you."

"I know," She walked over to him and sat down beside him. "But you're doing this for us and for this ward. We'll make do, if you do win." She promised, "Now do we want a big birthday party for her at a convention centre? That's what Eva and Diego had. First birthdays are a big deal in my family. Same as fifteenth birthdays."

"Right," He nodded, "Well then she'll have a big birthday fi for the princess she is. Why's fifteen important again?"

"It's the quincenera." Gabby reminded him, "Eva's already planning hers. It's a huge big party, lots of presents, she gets a fancy dress and lots of attention. It's a coming of age thing."

"Ah," Matt nodded, "I bet you were beautiful in your dress," He leaned in for a kiss.

"You bet I was," She smirked and she snuggled into him as they both watched Ellie play.

Matt looked at her and then at Ellie and again to Gabby, "I want us to start trying for another one," He said in a voice no louder then a whisper.

She turned to look at him tears in her eyes, "But Matt I-"

"I know," He rubbed her arm, "And if we can't have any more children then that's okay but I want to try if you're ready."

"I just… I don't know if I can handle the disappointment. I don't want to disappoint you. I know you want a big family."

"No," Matt shook his head, "You could never disappointment me."

She turned to look at him, "I want another baby too."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	17. 417 What Happened to Courtney?

**A\N:** Oh my gosh! I just loved this weeks episode so much. It gave me so many Dawsey feels. I did have some trouble coming up with the idea for this hapter though, I think partly because of the long break in between episodes and because i just wasn't sure where to put Ellie's birthday party. Hope you like what I decided for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Based on and set during episode 417 "What Happened to Courtney?"

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Gabby carried Ellie and some bags into the firehouse. She'd taken Ellie out shopping and to do some errands as well. She'd gotten some groceries but then taken Ellie to the mall. She needed a dress for Mouch and Platt's wedding and so did Ellie; Gabby had also gotten her a pretty dress for her birthday party which was the following weekend. Her actuak birthday was the follpwinf say but theier weekends ha been so booked up that they hadn't had any other time. The Alderman election was this week and Matt had been busy most weekends with events and neither Matt or Gabby wanted to have the birthday the same weekend as their friends wedding.

"There's my favourite girl,' Severide stood up and walked over to them taking Ellie into his arms, "Where's my kiss?"

Ellie placed her lips on his cheek and gave him a kiss before looking up at him and saying "Ca?"

"You know one of these days I'm going to be hurt y your rejection," He told her, "Thus you liking Borelli thing…."

"Ca?" She asked again.

"Oh come on, I can't lecture a baby," He sighed and carried her into the firehouse and into the common room where he announced her presence, "Princess Ellie is requesting to see her boyfriend!"

"Oh," Borelli jumped up, "Hey pretty girl," He took her into his arms and cradled her, "You come all this way just to see me?"

"Yed," She smiled tugging at his shirt and hitting his chest happily.

"Hey, hey!" Matt warned laughing, "You can' see him with his shirt off yet!"

"Don't worry!" Borelli took her hands and began kissing them sending Ellie into a laughing fit, "We just have a very fun relationship don't we sweetie?"

"Ca!" She babbled again almost not seeing Gabby walk into the room, "Hey Babe," She waked up to Matt and kissed him, "I saw the video online," She shook her head, "I called the Sun-Times said a reporter will be here today to talk to you."

"Chief Tiberg is worried about me doing both; I said I'd defer the Alderman pay though, like we talked about," He explained, "So far things seem alright. Now all I have to do is win."

"And you will," She leaned down to give him another kiss sitting down beside him, "My parents said they'd take Ellie for the night so that's good. Tomorrow's her birthday and then it's the election night and once you win we'll have all the time to ourselves," She winked.

"I like that," He grinned kissing her, "Hey Ellie I'm not importing enough to get a hug?" He stood and walked over to his daughter "Come over her and tell me what Mommy bought. What's in those bags?"

"Go to your Daddy," Borelli gave Ellie one last kiss before handing her over, Ellie was only momentarily upset.

"Tell Daddy that Mommy bought herself a pretty dress to wear to Uncle Mouch's wedding and you two new dresses. One for the wedding and one for your birthday party."

"Ooh," Stella rushed over, "Lets see them!"

"Yeah," Brett walked over as well.

"Alright," Gabby sat back down and pulled the dresses out. Here is mine.

"Oh that's gorgeous!" Stella gasped, "Girl, you're going to look so good in that!"

"Yeah," Brett agreed, "What did miss Ellie buy?" She asked looking at the infant who was now looking at Borelli who was sitting on the couch petting Pouch.

"Ooh someone's jealous," Cruz laughed, "Don't worry Ellie he still loves you."

"Ellie got this," Gabby pulled out a beautiful white dress with pink undertones and hearts underneath a frill, "This is for he birthday party and this is for the wedding. I know its silly but it looks like mine and I thought it was cute."

"Oh great," Matt suddenly spoke up rolling his eyes, "I have a hard enough time telling you two apart how I'm I going to do it at the wedding?"

"Dada!" Ellie turned to her father and grinned.

"Oh now you want to see me," He grinned taking her onto his lap, he kissed her and she smiled happily, "You're so lucky you're cute. You're going to get so spoiled at your birthday party you have no idea."

"Yeah so many big girl toys and clothes and books," Gabby told her, "I think someone buying you a pink fire truck too."

"Yay!" Ellie clapped happily, "Ooh!" She looked around the room, "Hi!" She waved. "Mah1" She blew the room kisses causing everyone to awe and her to smile at the attention she was getting. She loved it.

* * *

"Oh baby! I'm so drunk!" Gabby laughed as she and Matt walked back into their apartment. It was late, past two o'clock in the morning and they' stayed at Molly's until closing. Matt had won the Alderman election and everyone has been so happy, Gabby was so proud of him and she loved seeing him as happy as he was when he found out he had won.

"Yes, yes you are," Matt agreed, "Lets get you to bed," He began leading her towards their bedroom.

"I'm not tired!" She pushed him up against the wall and began kissing him; "Make love to me Alderman Casey. I want us to have another baby."

"Gabby," He moaned against her lips, "Gabby baby!" he wanted her, he wanted her so badly. "Yes!" He lifted off her shirt and walked into their bedroom with her, their lips never breaking apart.

Matt lightly though Gbaby onto the bed and she pulled him on top of her, they made it to the end of the bed and she lifted her hands under his shirt. "Gabby!" He moaned as her hands romaed lower he gripped onto the bed frame for support.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Alright so I know the last part was short but I wanted to add it in plus it is important to the story (oh and 'The Hand') Also, don't worry you will hear about Ellie's big birthday party in the next chapter :)


	18. 418 On the Warpath

**A\N:** I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update this. My life's been crazy busy and I didn't really have much inspiration for this chapter from the episode. I tried my best though and although I don't think this chapter is my best I think its okay. Your opinion matters to me and I hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Set post and spoilers for 4.18 "On the Warpath"

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Oh wow," Gabby looked around and smiled at the room they'd rented out for Ellie's birthday party. "Doesn't it look great sweetie," She hoisted Ellie up in her arms, "You're going to have so much fun today." The room was almost all decorated thanks to Matt and Gabby coming the previous day. Some of their friend had graciously offered to come in even earlier and finish setting up so that Ellie could sleep in. She's be going without a nap for the day and Matt and Gabby wanted her to sleep a little longer. They let her sleep until nine o'clock before getting her up.

"There she is!" Borelli came running over and took Ellie into his arms covering her with kisses, "The guest of honour! How's your royal ball?"

"Ca!" Ca! Wa-wa!" She babbled reaching her hands out as she saw Kelly take a drink of water, "Wa-wa!" She cried.

"Did you just-" Gabby couldn't believe she'd heard it right, "You said a new word?"

"Wa-wa Mama," Ellie looked at her. She didn't know what was going on all she wanted was water.

"Oh baby!" Gabby took her and spun her around kissing her, "Mommy's so proud of you!"

"Wa-wa!" She began getting impatient.

"Of course," Gabby reached into the diaper bag and handed Ellie her water bottle the infant taking sips.

"Alright," Matt who'd enlisted some of the guys to help him unload the car had missed everything, "Where did you wan some of the presents and other things Babe?" He asked Gabby

"The presents can go on the table," Gabby instructed, "But forget about the other things and listen to this. Ellie said 'wa-wa' and 'Mama'. Say 'Mama' for Daddy? Or better yet say Daddy?"

Ellie looked at her parents with vague interest as she finished drinking her water and handed it over to Gabby. "Gabla," She babbled shaking her hands.

"Come on Princess," Matt lifted her up, "Talk for Daddy?" He felt a little disappointed. It seemed as if he'd missed so many things since the campaign started. He'd missed some of her first steps, missed her first word and now this. "Come on."

Ellie looked at him and then began to cry. "Matt!" Gabby took her and cradled her, "Don't force her." She studied her fiancée's face and knew they had a lot to talk about. A lot had happened since he began alderman and they'd had barley had time to talk. "We'll talk later," She told him.

'Right," Matt nodded he took Ellie back and cuddled her giving her plenty of kisses, "Daddy wants to hold you before you get taken away."

As the party started and guests arrived Matt was right everyone wanted to hold Ellie and the infant was passed round to everyone. Luckily she was a very social little girl and didn't mind all of the attention she was being given. She loved dancing with Borelli and absolutely loved him carrying her around on his shoulders giving her a bird's eye view of the room.

For her cake Laura had made and designed a fire-truck with her driving it. Lots of before pictures were taken; which was good because as soon as Gabby and Matt helped Ellie blow out the candles and they were taken away Ellie dove in face first; Her hair and face got covered in cake.

"Ellie!" Eva laughed, as Gabby had to pull her away. "You're not supposed to do that."

Ellie was happy though as she licked her face and stuck her hands in her mouth and began sucking on them. "Come on you little trouble maker," Gabby shook her head, "we brought lots of clothes for you to wear. How about we get you out of your pretty dress before you get cake all over it?"

"Ma," Ellie grinned and smeared cake all over Gabby's face.

"Hey," She looked at her, "Ellie," She laughed.

After the cake had been eaten and Ellie played with Eva and Diego the part was over. To say she was tired was an understatement she was over tired that Matt and Gabby had a hard time getting her down. Finally she settled and Gabby had taken her home so she could sleep in her own crib. Matt had stayed behind to help clean up.

"Hey Babe!" Matt walked into the apartment.

"Hey," She paused the TV and smiled up at her fiancé, "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded kicking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen "You want a beer?"

"I have one," She said as Matt came back with one popped off the top and sighed connately as he sat down beside her.

"Matt we need to talk," She looked at him seriously, "About the sun-times article and about what we talked about at the wedding."

"I got it Gabby," He didn't even look at her, "You don't want to get married right now."

"I do Matt," She corrected him, "But we're happy the way we are. I just…. After everything that's happen between us and then the miscarriage and me wanting to t married then o just… I'm worried."

"Oh Baby," Matt's face softened and he turned do her and pulled her towards him, "I had no idea. You need to tell me these things."

"I know you're hurting too; I just try to focus on Ellie but sometimes it still hurts."

"Of course it does it still hurts me too," He kissed the side of her head.

Sheading a few tears Gabby continued, "And I think that maybe we should get a house instead of getting married; not that I need a big fancy wedding, I mean I'd like one but…"

"No, no," Matt shook his head, "When we get married you're going to have your dream wedding. That article jut made me start thinking about us being married and I got kind of carried away. I think a house woukd be good."

"Yeah?" She looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Want to have a little nap?" She asked.

"Sure," He flicked off the TV and stood before lifting her in his arsms and carrying her toeards their bedroom.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	19. 419 I Will be Walking

**A\N:** I'm so sorry this took me so long to post,life has been super busy for me. Here it is though. I really hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Set during and post 4.19 "I Will Be Walking"

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Ellie clapped excitedly as she watched Gabby wheel out one of the bigger toys she'd gotten out of the apartment building, "Alright sweetie. You want to ride in your fire truck around the block?" She lifted her daughter up.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ellie pointed to it excitedly and began to clap.

"Alright," Gabby lifted her up and placed he inside the toy fire truck. Now that the nicer weather was coming Gabby was grateful to be able to take Ellie outside to play. The apartment seemed such a small space to keep her cooped up in especially now that she was starting to stand and cruise.

"We-ooh! We-ooh!" She squeaked out in delight as she turned the handle in the play fire truck her legs still not long enough to touch the ground. "Ma?" She looked up at her mother wondering why she wasn't moving.

"Alright sweetie," Gabby began pushing her and they walked out of the apartment building, Gabby grateful they lived on the fifty floor and didn't have to worry about elevators.

"Da?" Ellie honked the horn on the toy loving the sound it made.

"You'll see Daddy soon," Gabby explained as she kept pushing the toy down the sidewalk towards the local park. As busy as Matt had been the past few month things were going to get even crazier now. On top of his job s a fire fighter and all of the Alderman things he had to do he was getting more and more construction jobs as the warmer weather started to come. Gabby knew he was taking all of these extra jobs for them but she missed him and knew Ellie did as well.

"Dada?" Ellie frowned and began to rub her eyes, "DADA!" She wanted her father to see her in the fire tuck, she knew he'd love it. Maybe he'd pick her up and spin her around? She loved that.

"Soon Ellie," Gabby was glad they were getting closer to the park, once Ell ire got distracted she wouldn't be so upset anymore.

"Ooh Ma!" Ellie smiled as she saw the park, lots of kids were already there and she loved all of the people. "Up?"

"Hang on," Gabby stooped pushing the toy and took Ellie out taking her into her arms as she pushed the toy too. She stopped at the swings and put Ellie in keeping the toy close by as well.

"Yay!" Ellie clapped excitedly as Gabby pushed her. She laughed as she went higher and higher.

"Oh you like that," Gabby smiled at her daughter's happiness, "Want to keep swinging?"

Ellie nodded her head and so Gabby kept pushing her, Once Ellie got tired of the swings Gabby took her on a small slide and then let her go down all on her own. Ellie wasn't too sure about the slide so she just decided to sit in the sandbox and watch the older kids play.

"No, no Ellie," Gabby stopped her from eating the sand, "Yucky. Are you hungry do you want a snack? I bet your getting tired too." She observed her daughter it was almost time for lunch and then she'd be going down for a nap.

"Wa-wa?" Ellie asked.

"Please?" Gabby prompted.

"Ped."

"Better," Gabby reached into he diaper bag and handed Ellie her water bottle. "How about we get ready to go home? Make some lunch and they you can go down for a little sleep?"

Ellie was to busy dinking her water to pay any attention. Neither her or Gabby saw Matt walk up behind them until he spoke.

"Thought to might be here."

"DA!" Ellie turned around so fast and tried to crawl through the sand. "DA!" She cried.

"Okay, okay," Gabby picked he up and handed her over to Matt, "You're so excited," She observed, "Did Daddy surprise us?"

Matt gave Ellie lots of kisses and attention as he spoke, "My job finished early so I went back to the apartment and you weren't there. Figured I'd look here and then text you."

"Well you got lucky," Gabby stood and gave him a kiss, "Ellie want to show Daddy your new toy? He hasn't see you ride it it yet."

Ellie nodded her head excitedly and he leaned across Matt to reach her new toy. "Oh this is the present Uncle Jimmy got you," He explained and was met with confused look from Ellie, laughing he corrected himself "Or should I say Uncle Candidate"

"Ca!" Ellie knew who her father was talking about now.

"Yeah he spoils you," Matt placed Ellie in the toy, "Are you going to be a fire fighter when you're older Ellie?"

"We-oh!" Ellie honked the horn.

"I'll take that as a yes," Matt began pushing the toy around. He played with Ellie until she got cranky and then they loaded up the toy into the back of his truck and drove back to the apartment.

Later that night after tucking Ellie into bed Gabby got ready to go out to Molly's where she was meeting with Stella and Brett She's told her friends she wasn't sure what Matt's schedule would be but he'd wanted the time to himself.

"I won't be late," Gabby said over her shoulder as she go changed into a pair of leggings and a loose fitting blue top, "Midnight probably; don't fall asleep without me," She walked over to him and puled him down for a deep kiss.

"Oh don't worry I'll wait up," Matt promised her as he watched her do her hair and make-up. He thought she was beautiful no matter how she looked and would always favour a natural look but he also love her with make-up.

"Gabby!" He walked toward her, wrapping her in his arms he began nibbling at her ear, "Why don't you stay here all night?"

"Uh" She moaned turning around in his arms, "I need to get out Babe," She told him. She hadn't had a moment to herself in over two weeks and now that she had an opportunity for a few hours she was going to take it. No matter how much she as wanted to spend it with Matt.

"Alright," Matt gave gr one last kiss, he understood she needed some time and didn't bother her about it. He let her continue getting ready and an hour r and a half later she was at Molly's, she was talking to Brett and Stella when someone nudged her shoulder.

"Hey!" Gabby tuned to look at her older brother; "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" She stood and hugged him.

"Yeah," Antonio gave her a fist bump, "Matt here too?"

"No he's stating with Ellie, it's a girls night," She nodded to her friends.

"Well then I won't intrude," He kissed her on the cheek and turned once again to leave.

"Hey!" Gabby stood up, "Actually do you think you could watch Ellie for a few hours tomorrow? Matt's busy with Alderman stuff and I have an appointment. Mom said she's di it but I feel bad always asking her. She watches her when Matt and I are on shift and…."

"Of course," Antonio kissed her cheek, "What time do you need me to come by?"

"Around three?"

"I'll be there," He offered his fist for her to bump, she did and then he was gone, Gabby sitting back down in her chair.

"So…" Brett looked at her, "Are you sure?" She asked referring to Gabby's statement before Antonio had arrived,

"Pretty sure. I called the Doctor's office and told them about my miscarriage. They squeezed me for an appointment tomorrow just to make sure everything's okay. I don't want to tell Matt until I'm absolutely sure."

"That makes sense," Stella nodded her head she couldn't image how hard having a miscarriage would be for her friend.

"Yeah so hopefully I'll be able to tell him tomorrow," She was trying to stay positive. She didn't want to think that something could happen to this baby as well, she didn't' know what she'd do if that were to happen.

The next afternoon Gabby walked into her and Matt's apartment trying to hold in her happiness. She told herself she'd tell Matt first but she couldn't hold it in.

"Ma!" Ellie crawled over to her mother as soon as she saw her, "Ma!" She babbled happily holding up her little arms to be picked up.

"Oh baby girl," Gabby picked her up and kissed her, "Were you good for Uncle Antonio?"

"Oh yeah she was great," Antonio laughed, "I tell you she has your energy. She kept me on my toes," He acknowledged as he looked at his sister, "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Antonio," She hoisted Ellie up hoping her brother would drip the subject, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Oh yes you are," He walked closer to her, "I know you. Now spill," He ordered.

"Oh alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Matt!"

"I promise."

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" He gasped, "And everything's alright? That's what your appointment was, and why you didn't have any beer last night," He used his detective skills to put everything together, "Gabby that's great!" He hugged her and kissed her cheek,

"Did you get an ultrasound picture?"

"Yeah," She pulled an envelope pit of her pocket, "Here."

"I can kind of see them," Antonio smiled, "Oh Gabby," He hugged her again. "That's great. Are you excited Ellie? You're going to be a big sister."

"Ooh!" Ellie exclaimed happily.

"Great," Gabby sighed, "Now Ellie's going to tell Matt. She would to she's a daddy's girl," She kissed her daughter and set her on the ground much to displeasure, "I'm sorry sweetie but I can't hold you as long anymore. I don't want anything to happen o your brothers or sisters."

Ellie pouted and looked up at her again, "Ellie," She frowned trying not to give in, "Lets go for a walk? She suggested, "You love those."

"Ooho!" She pointed to Antonio.

"You want me to come kiddo?" Antonio asked his niece, "I can come. I can' say no to you." He picked her up and walked he over to the closest to get her all ready to go out for a walk.

Later that night Matt came home after being gone all day; he'd had Alderman duties and then construction jobs as well. After that he'd gone to Molly's for a drink.

"Hey, long time no see," Gabby tried to keep her anger under control as Matt walked into the apartment. He'd been gone more and more lately and she didn't like it, it wasn't like him to not be involved din Ellie's life.

"I'm sorry Babe," He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, "But things are just crazy."

"You keep sating that… but it's not important I have something tot ell you I-"

"Can I go first?" Matt interrupted her; "I met a Political Consultant at Molly's tonight. Said she followed my Campaign and thinks she can help me out."

Gabby found this interesting, "With what?"

"I don't know but I can't hurt to hear her out we're meting her for lunch next week."

"We?" Now she was a little more then annoyed, he made plans for her without checking with her first.

"She wanted to meet you and Ellie too."

"Fine," She sighed, "Does this mean you're going to be even busier?"

"I don't know. Look we both knew things would be crazy if I won the election and you're the one who wanted me to run!"

"I know but this is too much! Ellie misses you! I miss you and-" She stopped herself now wasn't a good time to tell him.

"What?"

"Nothing," She was too tired to deal with this. "Leftovers are in the oven keeping war if you want some, I'm going to bed."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh, Matt and Gabby are having some problems. Things aren't going to get any easier for them either.


	20. 420 The Last One for Mom

**A\N 1:** My apologizes if some of you didn't like the previous chapter as much as the other ones; I was hurrying trying to get it out in time before this pst weeks episode. On anther note Gabby does stay at home with Ellie and isn't working, I know its OOC but for this story and the tensions between Matt and Gabby it works better.

 **A\N 2:** This chapter is dedicated to my friend on Twitter who wanted to see a Dawsey baby and Pouch One-shot. I'm still planning on that one-shot but as i'n really busy right now, I hope she likes this in the meantime.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Gabby walked into the restaurant carrying Ellie on her hip, diaper bag swung over her shoulder. She looked around for Matt and walked over as fast as she could, Ellie kicking her sides excitedly.

"Hey," She leaned over to kiss Matt, "Sorry I'm late this one wouldn't get out of bed this morning, hence her pyjamas."

"That's okay," Matt assured her taking Ellie onto his lap and moving over so Gabby could have more room to sit, "Gabby, this is Susan. Susan this is my fiancée Gabby and our daughter Ellie.'

"Hi," Susan reached across the table to shake Gabby's hand, "Its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too. Did I miss anything?"

"No, no but I'll start now I-"

"Babdo," Ellie suddenly babbled loudly.

"Ellie," Matt hushed gently, "You don't interrupt people when they're talking.'

Ellie looked at Susan and stuck her tongue out and began making faces.

"Ellie," Matt wasn't impressed, "You don't spit. Not nice." Turing to Susan he said, "I'm sorry she's not usually like this."

"She's probably teething, neither of us had a good night," Gabby explained, "Still not an excuse little miss," She looks at her daughter who was still looking at Susan angrily,

"Oh that's alright," Susan, told them, "I know kids can be a challenge for sure."

"Yeah," Matt agreed giving Ellie's sides a little tickle the girl giggling. "Dada!" She leaned into him happily and waved around her favourite doll, the one that Eva had given to her when she was born.

"Gabby," Kelly stood from his chair a surprised look on his face, "What are you doing here?" He asked as J.J. stopped filming Hermann and followed his gaze.

Gabby pushed Ellie's stroller over to the side of the apparatus floor and lowered her voice, "Matt called me," She said letting him know without saying it that she knew about J.J's mom being shot, "So I figured Ellie and I would come for a visit. "

"Well Matt's in his office," Kelly lifted Ellie out of the stroller setting the one year old on his hip, "I'll watch her if you want to go and see him."

"She's been teething so she might be a little cranky," Gabby warned. "You be goof for Uncle Kelly Ellie I'll be back soon."

Ellie watched her mother leave but didn't seem to care she was to busy watching J.J. "Hi!" She waved at him smiling.

"Hi," J.J. turned to the baby, "Is this Matt and Gabby's daughter?" He'd heard a lot about the infant but hadn't met her yet.

"It is," Kelly confirmed, "Ellie this is Uncle Kelly's friend J.J."

"Hi," Ellie repeated again as Pouch came up to her and sniffed her foot, "Doggie!" She pointed to her.

"Hey a new word," Kelly kissed her cheek happily, "Here you play with Pouch while J.J. does his work." Kelly put Ellie on the ground next to Pouch.

"Ke?" Ellie looked at the dog and then back up to Kelly. She began to cry when Pouch came up to her and licked her face.

"Doggie!" She squealed happily.

"Here Ellie," J.J. handed her a ball, "Watch this!" He threw it and Pouch ran chasing it, she retrieve it and ran it back over to J.J. dropping it at his feet.

"Aga!" Ellie clapped happily.

"What did she say?" J.J. looked up at Kelly not being ale to understand some of the things she said.

"That's how she says again." Kelly handed Ellie the ball, "Throw it for Pouch to chase," He instructed.

Ellie threw the ball was hard as she could and Pouch went chasing after it and brought it back to her.

"Yay!" Ellie cheered happily and did it again.

While Ellie was playing with Pouch Gabby walked towards Matt's office, "Knock, knock," She stepped into his office.

"Hey Babe," He stood up walking over to her and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey," She responded back, "So w me see this bride you got?"

"Here," Matt pulled it out for her to see, "I called Antonio and he's going to come by to pick it up. You didn't have any problems getting through the security," He meant the cops stationed out front.

"No I just sowed them my I.D. I hope Detective Holloway makes it."

"I know," Matt agreed, "So, what did you think of Susan?" He asked changing the subject.

"She was alright I guess, you know how some things just seem to rehearsed, well her wholes speech did. I don't think she has your best interests in mind. Ellie didn't like her either," She mentioned, "She kept spitting at her, she never does that."

"Yeah well if she starts doing that we're going to be putting an end to it," Matt warned, "I don't want her doing stuff like that."

"I agree but… wait.. you didn't like her did you?"

"I called her and told her about the bride she's going to help me fix it," Matt explained, "She should be here this shift too."

"Matt!" Gabby raised her voice, "Why did you even ask me what I thought of her if you just went ahead and called her anyways?"

"Because I didn't think you'd care that much." Matt looked at her, "Look I know we haven't had much time to spend together and I'm sorry Things have been really busy and hopefully they'll calm down a little soon."

"That's what you keep saying Matt," Gabby looked at him, "I don't like this new you. The one who never ha any time for me or Ellie."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm just trying to give you both a good life!" He snapped, "It's not easy alright!"

"Well then maybe I should just go back to work. I can be on Squad or Engine."

"No, you know I don; want Ellie in daycare," He shook his head, "And after everything that's happened I just want the both of you safe."

"Fine! Look, I don't want to have this discussion here!" She began to cry and left his office walking back onto the apparatus floor, "Come on Ellie we're going to go home alright?"

"Doggie!" Ellie threw herself on top of Pouch.

"You can see Pouch another time sweetie,' She walked over to her and picked her up much to her objection.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Kelly asked her, "You and Matt have a fight or something?

"Go and ask your friend!" Gabby scoffed and she loaded Ellie into her stroller and turned and left.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Uh-oh things aren't looking good for Matt and Gabby. What's going to happen next?


	21. 421 Kind of a Crazy Idea

**A\N:** Oh my gosh! I have so many feelings about last nights episode! The Dawsey scene at the beginning! And Gabby with Louie? :D But I didn't like all of the Dawsye conflict. I'm optimistic though they're be able to worl it our before the season finale.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Spoilers:** Based and set during 4.21 "Kind of a Crazy Idea"

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Oh!" Gabby groaned out as she and Matt collapsed back onto the bed after making love. She turned to look at him. She knew she needed to tell him she was pregnant but she didn't want to wreck this moment.

"We should do this more often," Matt breath heavily. "We used to but…"

"MA!" Ellie shouted at the top of her little lungs.

"We can't," Gabby, sighed out as she removed the covers, she sat up when a wave of nausea came over her. She ran into the washroom and threw up.

"Babe," Matt got up and followed her, "I think you're coming down with the flu. I'll stay home today and help you out."

"No," She flushed the toilet and shook her head, "You have that youth centre proposal and…" Ellie began to cry, "Go you're going to be late."

A part of Matt waned to stay with her but he knew he needed to go to work, "Alright," He kissed her on the lips, "Call me later though if you're feeling worse. I can always get Hermann to cover for me for shift today."

"I will," Gabby walked into Ellie's room, "Hi baby girl," She grinned smiling as her daughter had stood up using the rails on the crib for support, "Say bye to Daddy," Gabby saw that Matt had followed her into the room.

"Da?" Ellie looked a little bit sad as she rubbed her eyes, "Da?" She reached out for Matt.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I have to go to work," Matt kissed her forehead and left again, 'I'll call you later!" He called to Gabby over his shoulder.

"Da?" Ellie looked at Gabby and began to cry.

"I know you miss spending time with Daddy." Gabby said fighting her nausea. She laid Ellie down on the change tables and changed her diaper, "How about we get you something to eat. Then we can have a nice relaxing girls day. What do you think about that?"

"Yum," Ellie licked her lips and smiled, a sure sign she was hungry. Gabby carried her into the kitchen and put her in her high chair. "Want some cereal?" She got Ellie some water in a Sippy cup and then proceeded to get her some cereal. She poured herself some as well even though she didn't feel up to eating she knew she had to.

"Ma?" Ellie watched her with curious eyes, "Ma?"

"Mommy just feels a little sick," Gabby told her as she looked at her, "Some cuddles later will make me feel better."

"Yay!" Ellie cheered and she scooped some cheerio's into her mouth.

"Ellie use your spoon," Gabby placed a hand over her smaller one and helped her scoop some cereal into her mouth, "Big girls use spoons."

"Ma?"

"Mommy uses a spoon look." Gabby scooped up some her own cereal with her spoon and put it unto her mouth and swallowed it.

Ellie was content with that and she tried suing her spoon but didn't have much luck. Gabby helped her a little, as it was important for Gabby that she get used to eating some things with spoons and forks.

After breakfast Gabby cleaned Ellie up and watched her play. The one year old decided to dump out all of her many bins of toys and play with one thing for five seconds and then go onto something else.

As Gabby watched her she realized how small the apartment was. It was already crowded and she knew that there was no way it would be big enough for five people, especially when three of those people were under two years of age. Before the twins were born, or shortly after they'd have to move. That was another thing Gabby was dreading.

"Ma?" Ellie crawled over to her and stood up using the table to support her, she handed Gabby a toy phone and watched her intently.

Gabby took the phone and held it up to her ear, "Oh, is it for me? Hello? Daddy wants to talk to you." She handed the phone back to Ellie.

"Da baba gla de ba glu ba ma," Ellie babbled away as she smiled and bounced happily. Gabby had noticed that certain sounds were coming up more then others and knew that it wouldn't be long before Ellie started learning new words everyday.

"Tuck!" Ellie crawled over to a toy fire truck and picked it up, "Tuck!" She looked at Gabby.

"Yes!" She grinned happily she got down off the couch and walked over to Ellie and picked her up, "You said a new word, Mommy's so proud of you," She kissed her cheek.

"Mama?" Ellie pouted, she wanted to go back and play.

"Oh right," Gabby set her down and watched her go and plat with her toys.

Gabby was just about to reach for her cell phone to call Matt and tell her when her cell phone rang, she smiled as she saw his name come up. "Hey Babe, Ellie just-"

"Sorry Gabby," Matt interrupted her, "Just got to the firehouse. I have lots of paper work to catch up on. I just wanted to let you know though that some of the other Alderman and I are going out for dinner tomorrow night. Its kind of important and…"

"Oh no problem," She tried her best to hold in her anger, that would make it eight nights in a row he wasn't home when he was off shift. "I understand. Anyways Ellie just-" But she could hear the bell go off.

"Sorry Babe!" He hung up the phone.

Gabby put her phone down beside her and cried; she was so frustrated she didn't know what to do. She had tried to tell Matt that he wasn't spending enough time with them but he'd jut gotten angry. She hated seeing him like that. Politics had changed him and she didn't like it.

"Why did I tell Daddy he could run?" She sat down next to Ellie on the floor and took her into her arms and cuddled her.

"Ma," Ellie gave her kisses and smiled.

Matt got back at the apartment late the next night to find Gabby sitting on the couch watching the game.

"Hey," He smiled walking towards the couch, "I don't have much time, "How's the game going?" He asked her.

"I don't know, we're winning I think. We need to talk," She decided now was the time to tell him she was pregnant.

"Yeah we do," Matt sat down beside her on the couch, "I think we're both so bust right now and we don't have time to have another baby. I think we should focus on Ellie and saving up for that house. We can start looking at some if you want.'

"Oh," Gabby's heart sank, he didn't want anymore kids right now, "I… uh…. Yeah that would be great," She stood up, "But I uh I told my parents that I'd come over for a visit so I'm just going to go and get Ellie and go," She stood and made it to her daughter's room without crying. She gathered her sleeping daughter and managed to stuff some clothes and diapers into the diaper bag.

"Gabby!" Mat followed her to the front door, "Gabby what's going on?"

"NOTHING!" She yelled so loud at him that Ellie screamed, she was terrified, Gabby soothed he and shook her head at Matt, "I need some time, don't contact e I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Gabriela-" He didn't get anything else out before she slammed the door and left.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** Please don't hate me! *runs and hides*


	22. 422 Where the Collapse Started

**A\N:** I had some problems coming up with ideas for the second part of this chapter. I wanted to get something up before the season finale on Tuesday though because then I'd be two chapters behind.

 **Disclaimer:** Based on and set during 4.22 "Where the Collapse Started"

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warinings:** None

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Matt was doing his paperwork when Antonio came barging into his office; he jumped, a little startled and looked up at the man. "Hey Antonio," He greeted on the off chance his friend wasn't here to yell at him.

Antonio closed the door a looked at him a deep anger rising in his features, "Are you still in love with my sister?"

"Of course I am!" He exclaimed, how could he even ask a question like that.

"Then how come she's been staying our parents for a week? Have you even tried to call her?" He demanded answers.

"She said she needed some time so I've been giving it to her," Matt explained, "But I've been asking Herman, Stella and Brett how she's been doing. Look, I gave her what she wanted it was her decision to leave."

"Because you're never there! You don't spend any time with them anymore! You're so caught up with your three jobs!" Gabby had made him promise not to get involved and made him sweat not to tell Matt she was pregnant but he needed Matt to see just how much he'd been blind to, "She's pregnant. Twins."

"What?" Matt's jaw dropped open; then it all made sense, the conversation the previous week. He'd said he didn't want to have another baby just yet. Why hadn't he seen it before, "How long has she known?"

"Almost a month, she's ten weeks. She's terrified you're hate her," He shook his head, "You need to go to her and marry her, you have a child together, two more on the way. Stop all of this 'perfect timing' thing. You guys need to stop talking about getting married."

"Alright!" Matt didn't like the accusing tone he was using. He was making it seem like it was all his fault, "If you want to interrogate someone go back to work! And maybe if you'd taken your own advice you'd still be married! Now get out of my office!"

Antonio shoved him and knocked over his chair before doing just that.

Matt stood at the doorstep of his future in-laws and waited. He'd rung the doorbell. He was hoping it was Gabby that answered, as he knew her parents wouldn't want to see him right now, he didn't blame them. No luck it was her father, probably the worst person to see. If Antonio was protective of his sister her father was one hundred times worse.

"Matt," The older man looked at him, a deep-seated frown on his face, "I don't think this is a good place for you to be right now."

"I know but I want to apologize to Gabby; and its long over due I know it is. I know I don't deserve to talk to her but I want to. Just tell her I still love her?"

"I'm not sure what's going on with you two," He shook his head, "You've had so many break-ups and up and downs and problems… it's really been hard for Gabriela to cope, especially the past year."

"I know and we didn't talk about it as much as we should have," Matt knew he should have pushed the subject more, gotten her to open up but he didn't want to cause her any more pain. "But I want to know… are the babies okay?" He didn't want to know how hurt Gabby would be if she had another miscarriage. He didn't if she'd ever be okay again.

"You know?" He raised an eyebrow, "It took you long enough to figure out. I never thought you'd be that unobservant."

"I know and being busy isn't an excuse. Is she okay though?"

"She's fine, she's resting right now. She's been having a really hard week."

Matt shook his head; he knew that stress wasn't good for her, especially after she had already had a miscarriage. "Please can I talk to her?"

"I don't think that's what she needs right now."

"Dad its fine," Gabby was standing at the top of the stairs still in her pyjamas, "Let him come in."

Eduardo did what she wanted but eyed Matt as if he to say this was his last chance. Matt nodded and he left him and Gabby alone.

"Gabby," Matt walked over to her, "I'm so sorry."

"No," She shook her head crying, "You're going to have to do better then that Matt. This is about everything. You never being home, leaving me to take care of Ellie all by myself. It can't be like that when the twins are born. I can't look after three children under two all alone!"

"I know," He soothed her, "And I promise I'll cut back at work or… even quit being an alderman I-"

"No," She shook her head, "No the ward needs you and you do like making a difference. But we need you too. Look," She walked towards him and took his hands, "We just need to do some balancing of your schedule and work on some other things. But I need some more time to think and my parents are being being really helpful looking after Ellie while I sleep and rest."

"I miss both of you," Matt looked at her. "Please come back home. We can look for a bigger house and do some work on it before the twins come."

"It's not that easy Matt," She shook her head, "What about he money?"

"So maybe I'll take the alderman salary," Matt suggested, "We'll figure something out."

"No, you can't take the alderman salary," She reminded him, "But when my Mom comes back with Ellie from doing errands we can go back to the apartment."

He kissed her. He knew they had a lot to work out but at least they were going to work on it together.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** I hope it wasn't to horrible. Please let me know.


	23. 423 Superhero

**A\N:** Wow! That season finale? Amazing! I loved it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Spoilers:** Based on 4.23. There are also spoilers for 4.4

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Matt sat on the floor watching Ellie move herself around on the floor. She wasn't crawling so much as using her legs and bum to move herself. She got to the coffee table and pulled herself up and bounced up and down looking at him.

"Hey sweetheart," He smiled reaching out for her much to her content. She grinned and began to laugh as Matt blew kisses on her cheek, "You want to help Daddy find a new house." He placed her in his lap and continued to look over the houses his relator friend had sent him.

"Oohda," Ellie babbled as she reached out to touch the computer screen, her arms not long enough.

"No this isn't a toy Ellie," Matt told her, "It's for Mommy and Daddy to use. You have your own toys to play with."

Ellie's lower lip began to quiver and she let out cries of anger.

"Oh no Ellie!" Matt shook his head. He wasn't going to let her crying like this lead to her getting what she wanted, "Mommy's sleeping so we need to be quiet."

"Was sleeping," Gabby walked out of the bedroom and down the short hallway. Like she had said, she had moved back into the apartment and she and Matt were trying to work on their relationship.

"Go back to sleep." Matt told her, "I'll take Ellie out for a bit. Maybe go to the park or something."

"No, no I'm to nauseous to sleep," Gabby walked towards the couch. She was pale and looked very sick. "I have a bad feeling Matt," She shook her head tears in her eyes, "What if…"

"No, no," He' been thinking the same thing but didn't want her to stress over it, "If you're feeling this sick we'll go to the hospital. Do you want to go?"

"Not yet," She looked at him, "But I think soon I will. I just don't know if I can get pregnant anymore."

"Hey. Hey it's going to be okay babe," He sat up on the couch with Ellie and pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Mama," Ellie looked at her smiling."

"Hey sweetie," Gabby smiled at her daughter. She loved her so much. "Have you been a good girl for Daddy?"

"Oh you know she's her mother's daughter," Matt joked, "Here," He handed her over. Just then his phone rang and he stood up and answered it.

"Hopefully Daddy doesn't have to leave," Gabby whispered in Ellie's ear. She understood he had obligations as an Alderman but sometimes she still thought his politics came before them.

"That was Susan," Matt returned minutes later.

"And let me guess," Gabby let out a frustrated sigh, "You have to leave?"

"No, she wanted me to go to a Political Summit in Springfield with her but I turned her down. I said that I needed to spend some time with y family. She understood but warned me it wouldn't be good for my political career."

"I don't care," Gabby stood up and kissed him on the lips, "We all love you for staying here with us," She felt another pain in her abdomen and quickly sat down.

"Gabby!" Matt looked at her, fear in his eyes, "We're going to the hospital!"

"No, no," Gabby didn't want to believe anything could be wrong. She couldn't loose this babies too. She just couldn't. "I'll try and get some more sleep. I promise if I feel worse or the same when I wakw up we'll go alright?"

"Yes we will!" Matt told her a deep frown on his face, "You're really scaring me Gabby. I don't like seeing you like this."

"No I'm-" She threw up all over herself and the floor.

"Okay," Matt scooped Ellie up into his arms, "We're going to the ER. Do you need any help getting dressed?"

Gabby tried to turn to walk towards the bedroom but she let out a loud cry of pain. "AH!"

"Mama!" Ellie began to cry.

"I'm calling 911!" Matt got his cell phone, "You have a fever. You must have one. Gabby…"

'No," She shook her head crying, "I know," She knew she'd had another miscarriage. "Just call my parents and ask them to come and watch Ellie for us. You can drive me to the ER. I know…"

"It'll be okay," Matt pulled her into him and whispered soothing things in her ear. It would be extremely tough for bot of them to get over this loss; but he'd make sure this time he was there for her.

Twenty minunte later Matt was pushing Gabby into the ER. Gabby in a wheelchair as she'd been unable to walk due to the pain, "Help! My fiancé I think-"

"Gabby!" Natalie ran over to her and knelt down looking at het friend, "What's wrong?"

"My side!" Gabby cried out in pain.

"Alright," Natalie gently lifted up her shirt, "Could be appendicitis," She told her, "How many weeks pregnant are you?"

"Fourteen. It's twins." Matt answered, "If it is her appendix can you operate?" He was worried sick. He wanted Gabby to get better but he didn't want t loose the babies either. "Just try and save all of them Natalie but…. Look after Gabby."

"We need to get an x-ray. Maggie can you get Dr. Rhodes down here for a surgical consult?" She asked her friend as she pushed Gabby into an examination room.

"Of course," Maggie nodded her head and got out her cell phone to page the doctor.

"Hopefully the x=ray room should be free soon," Natalie explained to Gabby, "But for now I just need to ask a few questions. Matt can answer if you can't."

"My babies!" Gabby let out a sharp cry. "Did I have a miscarriage?"

"No, no I don't think so but we can-" Natalie looked at her and then Gabby eyes closed. "Gabby!" She called, "WE NEED A GURNEY!" She called frantically.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he watched everything. He was having flashbacks to when she lost the baby less then a year ago. "What's going on?"

"We need to get het up to the OR," Natalie explained, "You can wait up there. We'll know more soon and then someone will come and talk to you," Natalie told him as she went with Gabby up to the elevator.

Matt watched them rush her away and began to cry. This couldn't; be happening again. Not wanting to be alone and knowing the other would want to know he began making calls. Despite it being a day off everyone arrived. They had been sitting in the waiting room her almost three hours when Dr. Rhodes came in.

"How is she? The babies?" Matt stood up. His entire body trembling.

"She had appendicitis. Her appendix ruptured and we believe that was when she went unconscious. Luckily we were able to operate on her before the infection spread to other parts of her body. Due to her being pregnant the operation took longer then usual. We're almost positive though that she and your twins are going to make a full recovery. Although she is going to be bedridden for almost a month and quite possibly for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Oh my gosh," Matt let out a huge sigh of relief. He was so thankful that they were all going to be okay, "Can I see her?"

"Yes. She's being moved to a recovery room right now. She should be waking up in half an hour or so. She's going to be in a lot of pain though. We were unable to know her out completely with anaesthetics.

"Right," Matt nodded his head. He understood and was just about to ask Boden for the next few shifts off when he spoke up.

"You have about two weeks of furlo saved up Casey. You can use as much of that as you want. When the babies are born you can go on paternal leave if you wish."

"Thank you chief," Matt nodded his head; he had always been very apperceived of how much house fifty-one was like a second family, especially in times like this.

"You go be with here now, we'll come and visit her when she's feeling up to it."

"Yes I'll let you know," Matt smiled at all of them as they all stood to leave, Hermann walking towards him.

"Are Gabby's parents watching Ellie?"

"Yeah."

"I know Gabby's always been worried about them taking her for to long. If she wants Cindy and to take her for a day or more just let me know."

Matt knew the offer was serious and he appreciated it, "Her parents are actually leaving for a cruise tomorrow," He scratched the back of his ear, "They said depending on what happened with Gabby they'd cancel. I was just about to call them."

"I'll wait," Hermann nodded, "Gabby's like a daughter to me I'd do anything for her."

"I know and thank you," Matt smiled and got out his cell phone to call his in-laws. They were both very relieved that Gabby was going to recover and the babies were okay. They had wanted to cancel but Matt had insisted they go. They'd down o much for Gabby and Ellie in the past month it was his turn.

"Alright," Matt put his phone in his pocket and walked back to Hermann, "They're going to go ahead with the cruise and just check in a lot. It's only for a week. I'm not sure what Antonio's schedule is like right now but I'm sure he could take Ellie for a few days.

"No, no," Hermann shook his head, "Ellie's a great little girl and my kids love her. Beside the kids are still in school during the day and she can just come along for all of their extra curricular activities. You want me to go and get her now? Give your in-laws some time to pack and get ready."

"That would be great. Only if you want though"

"Done."

"Okay I'll call them and let them know.'

"Right, Herman nodded, "Everything she'll need just in her room?"

'Yeah there should be a diaper bag there you can fill. Most important things are her doll, and her pink blanket. She'll be miserable without those."

"Okay," Hermann nodded.

"Thanks," Matt sighed with relief again. He didn't; know what he'd' do without Hermann.

"Anytime, you three are family," He smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving, "Give all of my love to Gabby."

"I will."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A\N:** Okay, I'm not going to lie I originally had this ending in a cliff-hanger but I decided against it.


End file.
